Babylon Five: Take to the stars
by Gul Reah
Summary: It was the dawn of the third age of mankind, The war for the Galaxy had begun in silence.. Chess pieces of Human, Alien, and immortal moved by those who would be gods. What would decide the fate of the Galaxy. It was the Babylon Five project that held the seeds to the answer
1. Chapter 1

[URL=" watch?v=jTuntEPJZow"]Queen - Princes Of The Universe ( Duncan MacLeod Tribute )[/URL]

Episode fan fic occurs inbetween

[url] wiki/Midnight_on_the_Firing_Line[/url]

[url] . [/url]

**Babylon 5**

**Down below**

"Ambassador Kosh," G'Kar spoke, " What a pleasant surprise to see such an honored member..."

The sound of weapons clashing make Ambassador G'Kar jump..

"You took Amanda's head.. " The man in blue jeans parried the next blow, "Whats wrong Duncan MacLeod, of the Clan MacCleod.. I loved her and you killed her.. Because she choose me.."

The air sizzled as the swords swung, "Adrian Cleod.." The other man attacks again, "You took Kates head.."

"I made her beg for my touch Duncan.. " Adrian Responds with an evil flair, "When she finally begged, Then I took her head.. Old Slut wanted it badly.. No mercy, just betrayal in her eyes.. Like I am sure Amanda had.."

G'Kar himself watched as the one called Adrian kicked Duncan back five feet.. Duncan rolled and caught himself never letting go of his sword.. "What is this over.. I.." G'Kar looked at Kosh, "You want me to see this.."

"Mistakes.." Kosh seemed to generate an emotion of sadness, "Take lives of their own.."

The two ambassadors watched as the Sword fight continued..

G'Kar watches as the swords cut through Pylons with ease... "Mistakes.. You want me to see this because of choices I have made.."

"Choices once made." Kosh waited,"... can rarely be undone."

"It was not a mistake.. The Colony," G'Kar looked at Kosh..

As blue light flashed from Kosh and knocked out both swordsman..

"Repairs.." Kosh hovered over to the passed out Duncan, "Over budget.. Always.."

"How long has the fight over your mistake gone on," G'Kar speaks to Kosh..

"Centuries," Kosh replies..

"Are you killing one of them," G'Kar looks from the Vorlon Ambassador to the man on the ground..

"Separating.."

"That wont accomplish anything," G'Kar looks at ambassador Kosh.. "They will just find a way to get to each other and keep fighting till they kill..."

Kosh looks at G'Kar for a minute and says nothing..

"Until they kill each other off," G'Kar looks at the two combatants wide eyed..

**Council Meeting**

**Two Hours later**

G'Kar sits absorbed in his thoughts as the council debate is loud..

"G'Kar," Ivanova speaks again.. Seeing G'Kar not responding, "Ambassador G'Kar!.."

G'Kar stands up and takes a deep breath, "The Narn government wishes to repair whatever damage this misunderstanding has caused.." G'Kar seems wide eyed, "For Centuries we have argued over this colony.. It ends today.. The Narn Government has no interest in continuing centuries of blood, over a past misunderstanding.. We will Negotiate with the Centauri to turn the unfortunate misunderstanding today represents into a hope for a new future for both our races.."

Ambassador Mollari sat in shock at the statement..

"We will do something.. Ragesh 3 will be jointly administered and guarded," Ambassador G'Kar seemed absent minded.. "Later.. We will negotiate the Details in the interest of Peace.." Ambassador G'Kar just turns and leaves the meeting..

"What the Hell was that," Ivanova responds coldly..

"Why Ambassador G'Kar," Ambassador Mollari calls out..

"The cost to repair misunderstandings may be more expensive then either of our species can afford," G'Kar stopped at the entrance to the Chambers. "Know this.. Today the Narn have reached out in peace..

[B]Commander Sinclair's Office

An hour later[/B]

"I am telling you Jeff.. I recognize these marks from an earlier case," Garibaldi takes out a small data crystal.. "Earth, Mars, Proxima Three, and hundreds of other worlds.. These marks are usually accompanied by a dead body that has been beheaded.."

Sinclair looks at the screen's files, "This .." Jeffery Sinclair looks at his old friend, "You know what happened last time Micheal.."

"Jeff I am telling you," Garibaldi took a deep breath.. "The only weird thing I have is G'Kar's sudden change of behavior.." Micheal Garibaldi was getting upset..

"Micheal it has to be done very quietly," Jeffery Sinclair handed a data Crystal to Micheal.. "After your dust up and how they tried to railroad you, I looked into it.. It has gone on for centuries and is not just one person.. All the old Police files I could get ahold of are in here.." Commander Sinclair smiles, "The cases go back before pre-interstellar flight.. The first case I got was in 1985..."

Garibaldi whistled, "1985.. So Earth Gov was hiding it.."

Jeffery Sinclair paused, "Micheal.. From what a friend told me.. Their are two sides to this story.. Remember the Escape from Proxima Three.."

"The conspiracy theory that a human beat a Mimbari Warrior in a sword fight," Micheal Garibaldi laughed.. "It was propaganda Jeff.." Micheal paused and looked at the serious look on his old friends face, "Your telling me a human killed a mimbari warrior in combat.."

"The Mimbari Federation mark it off as nothing more then earth Propaganda," Jeffery Sinclair responded.. "And Earth Gov did nothing to stop the word from spreading.. Hell my commanding officer.." Jeff gets a look in his eyes, "It gave some of us strength on the line.. If you find one of them.. "

"Get the truth on what is going on," Micheal Garibaldi takes a deep breath.. "Three million Colonist escaped the Mimbari advance.. If its true.. We cant have these fights on B5.."

"Keep the investigation to those you trust," Jeffery Sinclair took a deep breath.. "I will talk with Ambassador G'Kar to see if the events are related.."

**Red Sector**

**Babylon 5**

**Darieux Properties**

**Next day**

DeLenn entered the shop, " Lennier.. "

"Satai Delen," Adrian Cleod greeted Delenn.. "This must be .. Lennier.."

"Honored Warrior," Delenn returned the greeting.. "Of the clan MacLeod.."

"Delenn.." Adrian laughs, "Funny Lady.. You have a wicked sense of humor old lady.. You know d#$% well me and those two dont get along.."

"I have come to purchase a gift for Micheal Garibaldi.. The security Chief.. " Ambassador Delenn responded, "We watched these movies.. Duck Dodgers.."

"Ambassador," Lennier speaks in a low voice..

"He is about to tell you Satai that I have a slight reputation among the ruffians here on the station... Honored Aide.. Delenn is as safe in here as if she was on Mimbar itself.." Adrian Cleod laughs, "As for your gift for Garibaldi.. Might I make a suggestion.."

"A suggestion," Delenn looks at Adrian Cleod..

He goes to the back and comes out, "This is what Garibaldi wants.. It is the complete set of Looney Toons production in 2122.. It covers all the spin offs, it is not cheap but he will be awed you found it.."

"You were going to use it to bribe him," Delenn smiles.. "Is there more?"

"Bribe is such a harsh word Satai.. More along the lines of grease the wheels a little bit.. For you alone.. Total cost to get ahold of it.." He reaches over and pulls out a crystal, " Garibaldi is like the master Plumber.. All blue Collar family.. This is what you make him sit down and watch with you.. "

Delenn picks up the Data Crystal and the container it was in, "The history Channels Religious Conspiracies?"

"Satai Delenn.. It is the closest to a full history of various religions on earth.. Including the one over the Roman invention of Christianity.. You will never have to sit through Duck Dodgers again.." Adrian Cleod grins," Have Lennier deliver the Loony Toons with the invitation to watch old earth documentary with you... The Documentary is NOT cheap.."

"I will have the Credits transferred to you immediately," Ambassador Delenn took both items..

"The word of a Mimbari is good enough," Adrian returned in Mimbari..

**Delenn's Quarters**

**Later on**

"It was thousands more then it is worth," Lennier spoke..

Delenn put the Crystal in a very Special device.. A hologram appeared, "Satai Delenn.. If you are hearing this I have been captured or killed.. Do not cry for me little one.."

Delenn closed her eyes..

"My apologies Ambassador," Lennier responds.. "Thats.. Thats the sword of Valen.."

"Lennier.." Delenn regained control of her emotions.. "You must deliver the package as the shopkeeper instructed to Garibaldi.. " She looks at Lennier, "Yes someone has killed the sword of Valen.. I must call our homeworld and talk with certain Mimbari.."

"Ambassador Delenn," Lennier was a little confused..

"Lennier.. Give the gift to Garibaldi as a thank you.. Invite him over to watch the documentary.." She looks back to the hologram, " I trust I can trust your discretion in these matters.. No one is to know the Sword of Valen is dead.."

"As you wish Delenn," Lennier bows his head..


	2. Chapter 2

[url] . [/url]

[url] wiki/Soul_Hunter_(episode[/url])

[URL=" watch?v=zmO50KHhFE0"]Highlander: The Raven_Here Without You[/URL]

**Ambassador Delenn's room**

**Babylon 5**

"I am curious," Lennier handed Delenn a bag of popcorn.. "Why is this Adrian Cleod so important?"

"So you have looked into the matter," Delenn set out the popcorn?

"As your aide it is merely part of my duties," Lennier slyly commented..

"He is the human who fought Delouth, at the Proxima three colony.."

"Wait Delouth died in battle with the humans," Lennier pauses.. "He was one of the last warriors trained by the Sword of Valen himself.. It would take a warrior such great skill.."

"Adrian killed him with ease," Delenn let the words flow to easily off her tongue.. "The Anla'Shok investigated his background.. He was born in on earth in the twentieth earth Century.."

"To defeat someone trained by Valen's Sword," Lennier paused..

"I have talked with him many hours," Delenn spoke then paused.. "Lennier.. Perhaps you should take some time.. As part of your duties to get to know him. The Barbarian lacking manners is a facade.."

"Hours," Lennier looked at the ambassador..

Delenn does not correct herself, "He will talk for hours if you can convince him you are honest at the core.. Fail.."

Lennier has a confused look on his face..

"It took me three visits to convince him Lennier.. " Delenn smiles, "As the humans say.. Good luck.."

Lennier opens the door to leave as Micheal Garibaldi is standing their..

**Earth 2011**

**Oakcliff, Texas**

Lightening flashes as Adrian sits on his knees..

Amanda screams as she watched the tail end.. She gets out of the car and draws her sword, "I will take his head.."

"Amanda.." Duncan calls out, "Find out what happened first.. You have not seen Nick in years.. You want to make sure.."

Amanda walks up to the woozy looking man, "I will kill him.. Should be easy." She kicks away the swords.. She swings her sword and to her surprise Adrian blocks with his forearm..

As her sword clangs on the steel bars on his arms, "B#$%^.." Adrian comes up swinging.. His first hit nails her on her nose breaking it.. He rolls to one of the swords on the ground, "More of you.. S$%^.."

Amanda gets over the shock of her bloodied nose, "You killed him and took his head.."

Duncan sees the movement Amanda misses as she goes for the kill.. "Methos keep the car running.."

The sound of a nine millimeter going off makes Amanda's eyes go wide.. "guns," She falls to her knees then face forward..

Duncan comes down the little hill quickly, "Listen buddy.."

"Your one of them too.. Damn it.. I have tried hiding and you F$%^&ers are everywhere," Adrian crouches and levels the side arm on Duncan.. "No rest then.. So be it.."

Duncan puts his hands up, "Wait.. The man you killed.. You did not hunt him down.."

"God no.. It started with stupid deliveries four houses ago.. Since I have no reason to receive deliveries I figured the jig was up and moved," Adrian stands up.. " He is not the first one to come for me since the accident.. They all want to behead me or some such crap.."

Hearing Sirens, "Listen.. I am Duncan MacCleod.. Take my card.. Call me and we will have lunch.. Let me take her back to the car.. she will cool down when..."

A sniper's bullet hits Duncan MacLeod as Amanda wakes up.. Methos drives the car down the little hill and opens the door.. "Get in.."

The car is peppered with bullets.. Amanda falls back down to the gun fire..

Adrian is already using the car for cover and looks down.. "God D#$% it.." Adrian looks over at Amanda and takes a deep breath, "Blondes.. The Carpets better match the drapes or I am getting a refund.." Adrian reaches out and drags her to the car..

Methos chuckles to himself..

**One of Amanda's hideouts**

**Hours later**

"Amanda," Methos closes his eyes.. "Nick has been taking a few heads.. He came for Adrian's head and it did not work out so well for him.."

"He shot me Methos," Amanda slipped into a different shirt.. "What was the crap on his arms.."

"Technology," Methos holds up an iron bar.. "I have never seen an immortal deploy these tricks together.. Padded Gloves, old pirate spring blade, Iron bars.. " Methos looks at Amanda and brings up a file on his computer, "Wow.. Amanda, Duncan was right.."

Amanda turns the Computer around, "This cant be true.. Nick would never.. He is not this type. Its a mistake."

"Amanda, Nick has taken 34 heads," Methos sees Amanda grab a different sword.. "This Adrian Cleod is just on police radar as a suspect.. The watchers suspect their is a new immortal but they have no proof.."

"Where is he Methos," Amanda took the Sword out of its hiding spot.. She sees the Nine millimeter on the table, "Good.. No one will miss him.."

"Duncan is in there talking with him," Methos shakes his head..

**Impropmtu Sparring Area**

"Ouch, " Adrian drops the wooden stick.. "I cant do the Ninja Crap.." Rubbing his fingers, "Can I please test my fighting style my way.. Mr. MacLeod.."

"Kid.. They are going to eat you alive," Duncan shakes his head as he hears the door open..

As Amanda walks in with her replacement sword, "That crap.. A spider-sense of some type.." Adrian looks at Duncan, "Either way we do a round my way..."

"Kid.. I warned you.." Duncan goes to his basic fighting stance..

Adrian tosses the wooden sword aside, "Ready when you are.."

Amanda laughs for a second till she watches the wooden stick hit Adrian's arm where the iron bars would be..

"Every sword frighter that has come for my head has suffered one defect swordsman," Adrian is blocking with his arms as Duncan is focused..

To her Amazement Ducan goes for Adrian's head only for Adrian to catch the sword with his hand.. Adrian Rolls and hits Duncan in the back of neck knocking him down to the ground..

Duncan wakes up thirty seconds later with Adrian on his back and the wooden sword on the back of his neck..

"I win," Adrian rolls off Duncan with the wooden sword..

"What was that," MacCleod stands up?

"Cheating," Amanda comes down with her sword.. She swings at Adrian Who barely blocks with the wooden sword, "No toys on you.. All by your lonesome.."

Amanda kicks the Wooden Sword out of Adrian's hand..

"Amanda," Duncan calls out..

"No.. B$%^& wants to fight," Adrian crouches and moves to stay out Amanda's reach.. "The problem you sword fighters have is a tactical one.. Your all married to the damn sword," He tries to block Amanda's sword with his forearm..

"Stop it Amanda," Duncan growls..

Amanda laughs as the blood rolls down from where her sword cut into Adrian's bone, "You killed Nick.."

Adrian executes the same roll he pulled on Duncan, pulling out the embedded sword from his arm..

"Nice Try," Amanda spin kicks Adrian away from her..

Adrian goes down landing on the badly cut arm, quickly rolling on his other side..

Amanda Moves to quick for Duncan to stop her, "Any smart A#$ advice for me before I Take your head.." Amanda stabs Adrian and pulls out the sword..

Adrian mumbles something..

Picking up his head and drawing her sword back, "Come closer so I can hear it.."

"Your not a gang banger," Adrian pulls the trigger on the gun several times point blank on Amanda.. "Dont wear your gun in the back of your pants.."

Adrian rolls her body off of him.. He picks up her sword and looks at her..

"Adrian.. Just calm down," Duncan walks over and Adrian hands him the Sword.. "The man you killed earlier was her lover.."

**Red Sector**

**Babylon 5**

**Darieux Properties**

"So why would you want that," Adrian looks at Ambassador Mollari?

"Human if I was emperor.. The Centauri Empire would ," Mollari was interrupted..

"Expand out.. Reclaim its former glory," Adrian shakes his head.. "Glory is fleeting.. No.. Lets think this out.. How did you become emperor? Then you have to think what enemies did you make in the process.. Which climbers are in the rafters waiting.. And if you over come all of that.. What exterior forces are in your way.."

"Bagh," Mollari responds coldly.. "Humans.. We would rule with the fairness and gratitude of A benevolent people.."

"In other words you would be making it up as you go," Adrian smiled.. "Preying that their would be a tomorrow so you have enough time.."

Ambassador Mollari was not happy with comment, "You humans wait.. You will see.. Mr. Cleod I am here because it has come to my understand I owe you a thank you for picking up my tab.. What is it going to cost me?"

"Yes an old American phrase.. There Aint no such thing as a free lunch," Adrian Cleod looked at Londo's assistant.. "He will work off your Debt.. This way you owe him and not me.. Also a man of your station just pays.."

"Yes," Ambassador Mollari smiles.. "Vir will work off my debt with you.. "

"He has to agree to the job.. I do not accept slave labor.. I will give him you Cred slips.." Adrian smiled evilly..

"Wait then I would owe him," Londo narrowed his eyes..

"Your people will claim it is a stroke of brilliance on his part.. " Adrian looks at Vir, "Thats if he is willing to do the work.."

"I get paid in the ambassadors debts.." Vir was confused..

"It means every slip of paper is a favor he has to give you.. It is how your people work right.." Adrian Cleod smiles at Vir.. "All you do is everything in this shop I do not want to waste life span doing.."

Lennier walks in as Vir looks to Londo..

"Vir.. This human is trying to give you an edge over me," Londo looks at Vir..

"Sir," Vir is confused..

Adrian smiles, "Come by tomorrow and I will have you do about Twenty hours a week.. We do a probationary period.. If you work out then I will keep you.."

"the bald human makes a better Centauri then you do," Londo shakes his head.. "He will be here tomorrow human.. We have a deal.."

After they leave, Lennier looks around.. "Honored warrior.." Lennier's head is bowed, "I have seen the footage from Proxima 3.. I.."

"Shut up," Adrian cleared the counter and shut the door quickly.. "That was stupid of both of us.." Adrian closed the blinds, "Lennier.. Mimbari do not normally lie.."

Lennier was completely confused.. "Honored warrior I have offended you.."

"No.. Your a greenhorn.." Adrian shakes his head, "Got it.." He pulls out a notebook and writes out somethings on a page.. "When you leave you are to go through the gambling area and accidentally drop this piece of paper and not notice it.. It will repair both our reactions.."

With his head bowed, "If it will make up for my misunderstanding of the situation.."

"Your are to tell Delenn.. You lost the receipt for you paying off Londo's debt through me.." Adrian looks at Lennier, "Satai Delenn will accept the message and say nothing else.. When you are sent be loud and try to find the paper but do not try to find it.. Delenn may know this part.."

"May I ask," Lennier kept his head bowed..

"The people that find it will understand that you .. You repaid a debt," Adrian smiled.. "This way your not lying.. Later on you can randomly by other peoples debts.. Gives you a reason to come to me.." He looks at Lennier, "For the love of god two other things.. One do not bow to me again unless we are sparring.. Two never again mention any part of my past unless.." Adrian pauses, "I trust you will know when to and when not to.."

Standing up straight, "As you wish honored.. Mr. Cleod.." Lennier was confused but accept his charge.. He looked at Adrian and realized something, "I would be honored to spar with you... I am curious.. For a human you are old.."

"I will see you later Mr. Lennier," Adrian spoke in Mimbari to Lennier like he was a child..

At the door Lennier paused, "Adrian.." Lennier went with his instinct, "Ambassador Delenntold me to get you talking.. They only way is if you spend more time with me.. The Sword of Valen is dead.." Lennier went to open the door to leave..

"We will spar tomorrow," Adrian answered Lennier.. "You make the arrangements.."

**Next Day**

**Red Sector**

**Babylon 5**

**Darieux Properties**

"Vir," Talia winters looks at the Centaurian.. "I want to speak with Mr. Cleod.. I have message for him."

"Mam.. He stepped out for a moment," Vir looks at the telepath..

"Your not lying," Talia winters shakes her head..

"Beautiful isnt it," The young Female responds.. "Mrs. Winters.."

"Who are you," Talia turns and reaches out..

"Psi-corps.. Just like you," The Red Headed woman shakes her head.. "I see they are not fools.. Blonde just might do.. Mr. Cotti We are here to make a purchase.."

Vir looks at the two ladies, "I am new here but I have learned so much in a short time period.. Now Mr. Cleod can do this.. Let me see if I can read you.."

Both Telepaths laugh..

"For you Mrs. winters," He goes to the back and pulls a phantom of the opera mask.. "The card says it came from the Gremlins 2 movie.." Vir shakes his head.. "Mam.. Your harder.. You.."

"Thank you Vir.. We will come back later," The other telepath speaks..

Vir looks down and puts up the mask, "Oh well.. It takes time.." Vir goes back and picks up a micro feather duster.. As he dust an old wizard of OZ figurine, "This would have been perfect.."

**Outside Darieux Properties**

"Your a F$%^ing moron," The Red headed woman speaks.. _'Lucky for you he expects the resident telepath to visit him.. '_

Talia gets an angry look on her face, '_No psi corps telepath was assigned here other then me. '_

As they walked down the walk way, "Can you believe that shopkeeper.. A mask.. I wonder what his choice for me would have been.." _'You better keep the regular conversation going or so help me god you will be giving tours at PSI-CORPS for children..'_

"Probably something cheap and taudy," Talia responds and laughs like she made a joke..

The other woman laughs, 'Funny.. Mrs. Winters officially you will find a communique that I am your assistant.. Unofficially.. Get in mt way and Psi Corps will be sending a new Teep!'

Both women grab each other as the lights on Babylon 5 flicker.. the stations spin slows down for a second..

"What was that," Talia got a flash from the other woman.. _'Quickening..'_

_'Damn it.. We have to find Adrian Cleod before the Secruity Chief Garibaldi does,'_ The other woman has a worried look on her face. She goes through the crowd quickly..

**Ambassador Delenn's Quarters**

**an hour later**

Delenn sits Adrian up, "Drink this.. It was the Sword of Valens nourishment drink.. I have removed the material harmful to humans.."

As the chimes go off, "I will deal with the disturbance Ambassador.." Lennier goes to the door..

"Talia.. Wait out here," The other women stepped inside.. "When security comes by ambassador Delenn is in the middle of a high level meeting and you are security provided by Psi-corps.."

Lennier stands in her way..

The other woman speaks in Mimbari directly to Delenn..

"Let her pass," Delenn orders..

The drink pours into Adrian's mouth and falls out.. The other woman reaches out, "We must remove the Gear he is wearing Ambassador.."

Ambassador Delenn is joined by Lennier as they start to take the clothes and gear off of Adrian.. It is covered in alien blood..

The other woman strokes his face, "Its Ok Adrian.. I am here.. Your on.."

Adrian Grabs the Telepath and Kisses her, "Amanda.. I thought I lost you.."

Delenn puts her hand on Lennier to stop removing gear.. "Lennier.. Please help me set up my new Itinerary.."

The other woman puts her hand on Adrian's chest.. She gently pushes away, "Adrian.. I.." Adrian pulls her close to him again..

Her eyes go wide as she is absorbed into a memory..

**Duncan MacCleod's home**

**Dojo**

Amanda sits and rocks herself.. She feels the presence of another immortal, "Duncan.. I am not in the mood to talk.."

A sword drops to the ground and then the sound of it being kicked to her reaches her ears.. She see's the sword, but as she turns to pick it another blade is at her throat..

"Pick it up so I can cut your head off.. I am not going to have someone like the Joker spend centuries hunting me down.. Picked it up so I can kill you," Adrian dodges the sweep..

Amanda has the sword in her hand knocking Adrian's away from her throat.. "I am not mad.."

Adrian swings at her forcing her to block, "We just fought whatever those idiots were.. You still hate me.. So I have to kill you now.."

Amanda is forced to fight off Adrian.. With in tens seconds her higher level of skill comes in.. She starts to Gain dominance only to get a foot to her Stomach above her crotch..

"I did keep the steel toes on," Adrian kicks her sword out of her hand.. "You are a better sword fighter then I could ever hope to be.."

Amanda is on the ground with both her hands, "You traitorous bastard.."

"Not what I wanted to hear," Adrian kicks her swiftly in the butte knocking her down and foreward..

A few seconds later she hears her sword kicked towards her.. She sees it and reaches for it..

"He died with his throat slit and three gun shot wounds," Adrian mockingly tells her.. "You never came up.."

She picks up her sword rolling and attacking..

**Hours later**

"I get it," Amanda deflects Adrian's attack with the sword.. "Stop attacking me damn it.."

Adrian ignores her and slices her arm holding her sword hand, "Thats nice.." Adrian goes into hit Amanda in the face..

Amanda knocks him down to the ground via a sweep, "I said stop it. " Amanda crawls on top of him, "He came for your head.. You defended yourself. ."

Adrian goes to move and Amanda puts her blade on his throat..

"I said stop," She looks down as tears fell from her face.. "Your really a bastard.. quit calling me a C$%^ and B$%^& or I will take your F$%^ing head.."

Amanda Stands up and looks down..

Seeing the look on Adrians face, "Shut up.." She put her hand down and pulls Adrian up with her non cut arm.. She whispers, "Thank you.."

Adrian Kisses her, "You need a shower.."

As Amanda kisses Adrian back Duncan and Methos walk in..

"Bad timing," Methos gets an awkward look on his face..

Duncan laughs as he sees the damage to his area..

"Shut up.. None of you say anything," Amanda pushes Adrian away and down.. "Not your day today cowboy.." Amanda sashays out of the area..

**Commander Sinclair's Quarters**

**Babylon 5**

"The Soul hunters claimed the body of their man," Jeffery Sinclair was not to happy..

"Same marks again," Garibaldi responded..

"Your sure the Bio-sensors traced the Soul hunters DNA to the ambassadorial wing," Susan Ivanova asked.. "No, I reran it myself.. I hate to ask.."

"I had the sensors triple checked and used new ones," Garibaldi tossed a padd on the commanders desk.. "They go right to ambassador Delenn's door.."

"What did Psi Corps have to do with it," Susan Ivanova answers?

"Mrs. Winters told us that Psi Corps was holding a meeting with the Mimbari," Garibaldi shakes his head.. "I tried checking and ran into a brick wall.. Jeff the sensors had a black out the whole way to Delenns quarters.. "

Jeffery Sinclair looked at the padd.. A knock came on the CO's door, "Sheena Grace.. Reporting per regulations Commander.. I am glad to see Lt. commander Ivanova will not be hard to track down..."

"Another Telepath," Susan looks at the all black uniform on Grace.. "Fine.. Blah blah. Your here.. Now get out.."

Grace smiles, "The russian disposition.." She grins at Sinclair, "I apologize for my appearance boys but I had to have a private talk with ambassador Delenn.. "

"It must not of went well," Garibaldi responded.. "You like like you need a drink.."

"No Security chief I need a gallon of moonshine and then a drink.. " Grace nods her head, "If thats all.."

"One question Mrs. Grace," Susan does not sound to happy.. "Why does Psi corps need two Telepaths here.."

"I just work for the man Lt Commander.. They fill me in as they feel is needed.. " As she leaves, "Like today.. It is felt that Mrs. Winters needs an assistant here.. So I got tossed into a very murky situation to help train me.."

"They tossed you in to see if you could swim," Micheal Garibaldi laughs..

"Yes.. I was," Grace pauses.. "Unaware of the nature and course of my duties here.. Babylon Five will be a challenge to say the least.." Not turning back around to finish speaking, "You did the right thing today Commander.. The right thing.."


	3. Chapter 3

[URL=" watch?v=vtAnwwIYGyY"]Official Babylon 5 Music Videos - I Need a Hero[/URL]

[url] wiki/Born_to_the_Purple[/url]

[url] . [/url]

**Babylon 5**

**Strip Club**

Adrian Cleod sits nursing a drink.. His eyes are closed and he is off somewhere else.. The song **here without you** plays in softly in the background..

Vir came in and see's Cleod, "Sir.. I have finished the days business.."

"I dont really care," Adrian stared forward.. He sipped something green, "Bring my employee here.."

"Adrian.. Your drunk," The waitress responds.. He pats her on the butte, "Please.. Not in here.. Come on.. My .."

Trakis walks over, "Get on the stage.."

"Me and the Lady were talking sir," Adrian Takes another sip of his drink.. "Back off.." Adrian smiles evilly causing Vir to go wide eyed..

Trakis grabs the human Female, "I own your contract now.. You will do as I say.." Trakis motions for two of his Dilgar bodyguards to come forward, "Take this human outside.. Rough him up a little.."

Adrian Cleod closes his eyes and sways to the song..

Vir accidentally bumps into Takis, "I am sorry.. Mr. Cleod, your drunk.."

Trakis looks at Vir and shoves him, "Oops.."

Cleod has a blade at the throat of Trakis, " Do not threaten Grand Master Vir Cotto of the Couro Prido.. Member of Emperors private guard.. I will not let my Sensei dirty his sword fighting the likes of you."

Vir's eyes go wide, "Mr. Cleod.."

"I apologize Sensei.. I know must learn to control my temper.. You will have to punish me later.. I can not allow this barbarian to insult you," Adrian pushes the blade a little into Trakis's throat..

"That bumbling fool a Grandmaster swordsman.." Trakis is nervous..

"I am not," Vir bumbles out..

"Do you really think the Centauri would have the great house of Mollari out here by itself.. The Emperor himself sent my sensei.." Adrian Cleod got in the face of Trakis, "He hides his skills.."

"Mr. Cleod," Vir is very scared as the two Dilgar circle..

"Do you really think that an ambassadors aide would work in a shop.. For money," Adrian laid it on.. "Think hard..I am but a mere third level apprentice.. Grand Master Cotto is a grand master.. Yet you dare touch him.. I should gut you for dishonoring the Great Grand Master.."

"Who was his Teacher human," Trakis mockingly speaks.. "The Centauri emperor.."

The two dilgar Laugh..

Drawing a little more blood, "My grand-father.." Adrian Cleod speaks in Dilgar.. The last words they caught in english," ..Commander Adrian Cleod the III.."

The two dilgar go wide eyed and take a step back..

"That is why he is here teaching me," Adrian turns and winks at Vir..

One of the Dilgar staying away from Vir whispers to Trakis..

"Thats.. What," Trakis turns and looks at them..

"We apologize," the Dilgar thug bows to Vir.. "Grand Master Cotto We meant no disrespect.. We do not work for Trakis, we are just assigned to him.."

"Mr. Cleod," Vir is wide eyed..

Adrian Cleod lets go of Trakis and turns around.. "Sensei.." He smiles and winks again at a confused Vir, "Grand Master.. I can take them.."

"We need to go," Vir is very nervous..

"Please sensei.. " Adrian leans forward and whisper, "Hit me or I leave you here.."

Vir hits Adrian very lightly.. Adrian rolls over a table and into one of the Dilgar.. It knocks both of them to the ground.

Vir just stares forward..

Trakis takes a step back.. He bows, "Grand Master My apologies.. I.."

"Your drunk Mr. Cleod," Vir is confused..

Adrian gets up and hurry's to Vir, "I apologize.." Adrian's head is bowed, "Grand Master Cotto.." He turns to Trakis, "My apologies good sir.. I have upset my Sensei.."

"Mr. Cleod," Vir Cotto notices several of the others are all looking at him with wide eyes..

"Mr. Trakis.. My master wishes me to make this right.. The tone in his voice tells me I will get no sleep for two day.." Adrian Cleod looks back at Vir..

"Mr. Cleod," Vir raises his voice.. "I want to leave.."

"Mr. Trakis.. " Adrian just grabs the waitresses arms, "The Grand Master is waiting madam.."

Adrian pushes her forward, "We are leaving Grand Master.."

Vir walks out in front of them..

Trakis starts to say something, but both Dilgar get out of Vir's way..

**Londo's quarters**

"The Great Swordsman.. Vir Cotto of the Centauri Empire," Londo had to sit down as he laughed.. "they let the two of you walk out of there.."

"Ambassador Mollari," Vir was upset.. "They would have killed us.."

"Vir.. Vir.. My dear naive Vir," Londo laughs.. "This Adrian Cleod is quite a character.." Mollari mocks the idea, "Grand Master Vir.." Mollari sighs, "Vir.. He gave you a reputation.. Vir and its a good one.. You did not hit him very hard.. He rolled into them.. Sensei indeed.. "

"Ambassador," Vir looked at Londo.. "His grand father was Adrian Cleod the third.. He said something to the Dilgar Body Guards.. That.."

The door to Ambassador Mollari's room chimed..

"Enter," Mollari called out.. "The Great swordsman.."

Adira Tyree enters..

"Vir be elsewhere," Londo responds.. "We will discuss this later.."

"Ambassador," Vir is still concerned..

"VIR," Londo responds..

[B]Commander Sinclair's Office

Next day[/B]

"Lt. commander," Garibaldi shakes his head.. "We have a bigger problem.. The Commander never reported back in.."

Lt. Commander Ivanova looked at Garibaldi, "I assume you checked for his.."

"In his quarters," Garibaldi shakes his head.. "Last I heard he was with Ambassador Mollari..I have talked with G'Kar.. Nothing.. The only thing I got was a brush up with Vir and an Adrian Cleod.."

"The man who runs the antique shop," Susan Ivanova shakes her head.. "What happened.."

"The same strip club the Commander found Londo in.. Apparently Vir is some kind of swords master," Garibaldi shook his head.. "Go figure.. They had a disagreement with the same person who sensors record in the area as Mollari earlier.. Now this Trasik has disappeared as well.."

"Where is Vir," Lt. Commander Ivanova looks up when her display blinks?

"Vir is at his second job.." Garbaldi shook his head, "I have the brown sector being searched.." Garibaldi eyes Ivanova, "Last sensor on the Commander was 27 hours ago.. We are losing time.."

Susan Ivanova closes her eyes as the blip comes through again, "Garibaldi.. Find out what happened to the Commander.. I am stopping all ships from leaving Babylon five.."

Garibaldi closes his eyes, "duty calls.. I have extra persons at the entries and exits..."

**Babylon Five**

**Psi Corps Office**

"Boss," Grace has her eyes closed.. "Mr. Kato.."

"Sheen Grace," The older Asian mans voice came across the screen.. "Bester.. You might as well come in on the circuit instead of hiding in the Shadows.."

A few seconds later Alfred Besters face appeared on, "I will have to have my tech department work on that Mr. Kato.. Yoshiro.. Your watchers seems to always be a step ahead of my Telepths.."

"I am invoking," Kato looks at Alfred Bester.. "It comes from Sitting in the big chair long then you...

Bester takes adeep breath, "It has to be important.. You did not cut communication.."

"Bester.. Bester.." The older asian man shakes his head, "You will never understand.. Power is influence and Leadership.. Not raw power, If your not careful you will fall into the trap Marcus Octavius fell into.."

"Godwin's law Yoshiro.. " Alfred shakes his head, "You start the argument out with Octavius makes you the loser.. Are we adding Hitler and Stalin for the fun of it.. It completes the Trinity.."

Grace looks at Bester, "He has not been cleared has he.."

Talia looks at Grace, "Why is that funny?"

"Yes.. Why are you both smiling," Bester looks at the head of the Watchers?

Mr. Kato takes a moment," Mr. Bester have you cleared your little pet?"

Bester looked at the Screen and paused.. "She is not my pet? "

"I will let that go for now," The old Asian man takes a deep breath.. "I asked if she is cleared for what we do?"

"Yes she is.. It will be necessary for to operate on Babylon Five," Bester coldly look spoke.."Mrs. Winters.. Due to the situation I am forced to grant you an increased security level.. What you are about to hear is known to only a few in earth gov? It is on a need to know level.."

"Understood sir," Talia responds..

"Proceed Mr. Kato," Alfred Bester sat back..

"Mr. Bester.." The Old Asian man spoke, "My agent was telling me something Psi Corps needs to know.. Grace honey.."

"Mrs. Winters.. Mr. Bester.." Grace takes a deep breath and smiles.. "Adrian Cleod of Texas killed Marcus Octavius.. "

"Mr. " Bester is interupted..

"My Ancestor was his watcher Mr. Bester.. Adrian Cleod Charged into Octavius's guard.." Sheena Grace shakes her head, " It was the most battle My ancestor had seen.. The Bloodiest and deadliest..."

"What does old earth history have to do with This, "Talia Winters looked at Grace.. "I aced history.. Marcus Octavius died in bloody battle with the Allies during World War Three.. It was a nasty surprise attack by the Allies.."

The old Asian man showed his years, "Child.. Thats the history you learned.. Bester, the man on B5 your investigating.. Assaulted Emperor Octavius's fortress by himself.. A group of survivors of allied Spec ops team just followed him in.."

Talia Winters laughed, "Please Emperor Octavius had tens of thousands of soldiers at his command at the fortress alone.. It took four divisions just break through the lines to get there.. Hundreds of millions of soldiers living and dying on his whim.."

Bester is very silent as what Mr. Kato said sunk in..

"Sir.. Your not buying this," Talia winters looked to Grace..

"Fourteen men are all that reached the fortress.." Mr. Kato looked at Bester, "fourteen men Bester.. To assault his strong hold.."

"Your telling me this man turned the course of the war by himself," Bester had a look on his face.. "An old patriot.."

Grace looked away, "No.. God no.. It was revenge.. Octavius was not the target.. Emperor Octavius got in the way ," Grace had tears in her eyes, "I want off this assignment.."

"You read his mind.. We have not been able to read any of their minds," Bester paused..

"Mr. Kato.. He thought I was Amanda," She has tears in her eyes.. "I want a transfer Mr. Kato.. I do not care if it is just a transfer to records.." Sheena Grace is in complete tears.. "I saw there deaths sir.. Everyone of them.. Its all because they got in his way.. Thousands of them.. "

Talia has her hands up, "Grace.." Mrs. Winters can barely stop the emotional onslaught from overwhelming her, "Please gain control of yourself.." Talia has to grip her own emotions, "You went too deep Sheena.."

"No," Mr. Kato looks at Bester.. "Have Mrs. Winters stay out of her mind.." The old man sighs, "The dangers of field work Ms. Grace.. You wanted a chance to prove yourself.. Well.. Your the first person in our people he has ever reached out to.. Alfred.."

"I approve the order.. Mrs. Winters," Bester takes a deep breath.. "Do not go into Ms. Graces mind.. That is an order.. You are to assist Ms. Grace in any fashion she needs.."

"I could easily," Talia was cut short..

"No.. If Yoshiro is correct.. This relationship must me nourished and Maintained at all cost.. "Bester was reading a file, "The facade of her being your assistant will continue.. It is in the interest of Earthforce's Security stays with his sapien family.."

"Exactly what is Mr. Cleod," Talia looks at The people she is talking to coldly..

"Sheena will explain," Mr. Kato bowed his head.. "You must practice more and be very careful.. Alfred we have known each other a long time.. I will warn you on this one time.. Dont go hunting on my preserve.. The last telepath that tried lost her head.."

**Grey Sector**

**Babylon Five**

"Grab the Stripper," G'Kar growls as he tosses unconscious Londo over his Shoulder.. "The Universe has a weird sense of Humor.."

Sinclair nods to Vir, "I can walk Mr. Cotto.. Ambassador G'Kar.." Sinclair looks back as he hears the air sizzle.. "Mr. Cleod.."

"Leave Sinclair," Adrian Cleod responds.. Trakis backs up to the wall As Adrian steps forward, "I will deal with the situation.. I was never Here understand Commander.."

"Commander.. Perhaps it would be wiser for us to depart," G'Kar takes adeep Breath.. He kicks a makeshift door open..

"Ambassador," Sinclair responds..

G'Kar leads the small group out..

Vir struggles carrying Adira Tyree..

Outside Na'Toth is surprised to see G'Kar Carrying Londo, "Ambassador G'Kar.."

"Take the woman from Vir," G'Kar orders as the hear Trakis scream.. Na'toth has paused, "I said Take the Woman.. NOW.."

Na'Toth walks over to the struggling Vir, "Centauri.. All Weak.." She takes Adira Tyree from Vir and tosses her over her shoulder.. "Do I need to carry him too.."

Vir is out of breath and takes a few steps.. He trips over a dead body..

Sinclair almost Trips over another one and braces himself against another one the wall, "My God.."

"I assume you followed the Trail of dead bodies to find us Na'Toth," G'Kar kicks a head out of the way..

Up ahead, voices of Security Officers speaking reach their ears..

"Micheal," Sinclair seems happy..

"No.. Commander.. We must get you out of the area," G'Kar Responds.. "Their are hundreds of dead bodies between us and the exits.."

A Mimbari steps from the shadows.. "Ambassador G'Kar.. Follow me please. Ambassador Delenn request to speak with you.."

Sinclair looks at the Mimbari, "Now the Mimbari are involved.."

The Security personnel Voices stop moving forward, "Ambassador Kosh.. Are you the one who killed everyone here.."

"Out for a walk," Kosh responds..

[B]Ambassador Delenns quarters[/B]

"Commander Sinclair," Ambassador Delenn responds.. "I am glad to see that you are ok.."

Londo sits on a bed and holds Adira Tyree, "You are free... My career however.."

G'Kar drops something on the bed next to Londo, "You owe the Narn Republic.."

"The files," Londo looks at G'Kar..

"No Copies were made," G'Kar turns towards Na'Toth.. "We shall leave.. Ambassador Delenn.." G'Kar responds with something in Mimbari..

Lennier and Delenn bow and respond in Mimbari..

"G'Kar.. What do you want," Londo loudly ask..

G'Kar looks at Na'Toth never turning around, "Ambassador.. Remember this moment.. I had you at my mercy and I chose the path least traveled.."

Na'Toth is shocked but follows.. She hits the button to open the door. The Door opens to reveal Micheal Garibaldi in full Gear..

"Commander Sinclair," Micheal calls out..

"Garibaldi.. " Sinclair looks around the room, "We were in the middle of a negotiations on the Euphrates Treaty.. "

Garibaldi looks at the Commander, "Negotiations.."

"Yes.. " G'Kar smiles evilly, "We have taken a break for the day.. "Ambassador Delenn, Commander Sinclair.. Londo.." G'Kar looks at Garibaldi..

"Jeff.." Garibaldi looked around..

"Ambassador G'Kar.. Tommorrow at noon.. " Sinclair winces, "I may have my second in command also Attend.. She needs the experience and Doctor Franklin may decide to torture me.."

"There will be no insult.." G'Kar turns and looks at Na'Toth, "She must also finish her training.. I will be there but not speaking.."

Garibaldi moves out of the way.. G'Kar and Na'Toth leave Delenn's quarters..

Sinclair tries to take a step and almost falls..

Micheal Garabaldi watches as Lennier catches the Commander, "Perhaps it would be wiser for that walk Commander.. You said something about tours.. I would like to meet doctor Franklin.."

"Lennier.." Sinclair has trouble walking.. "I hate to admit it but you have a point.. Duty calls.."

Garibaldi just comes in and takes the other side as Him and Lennier walk Sinclair out..

"Ambassador Delenn.. Thank you for hosting the private.." Sinclair winces as he takes another step.. "The Private Negotiations.."

As they leave with The commander, Delenn smiles and closes the door as soon as they leave..

Making sure they have left, "Vir.. How did you get G'Kar to help you."

"I did not," Vir looks down.. Vir sits against the wall and then slides to the floor.. "I had to make a deal I do not like.. I took a sword and was told to walk down the grey sector.."

The mimbari from earlier again steps into the room's light, "Vir..Stand.." He reaches down and helps Vir up, "Do not lie to the Ambassador or his love.. Ambassador Mollari.. Vir while he did not kill but one person.. Did go into the Darkness with but the sword and faith.."

"Wait Vir killed someone," Londo looked at Vir.. "Did they have their back turned?"

Adira Tyree looks down and away.. Londo looks at her and then back to Vir..

"Yes ambassador Mollari it is the quiet ones you least expect that perform miracles," The Mimbari Male stands Vir up.. "You did the right thing.. It will not make it go away Mr. Cotto.. "

"Vir you saved Adira, "Londo swallows hard.. "How Do I ever repay you?"

"I need a vacation.. I also do not want to work for Mr. Cleod anymore.. Ever," Vir spoke clearly..

"Done Vir," Ambassador Mollari declared.. "I will pay him if the house Mollari goes bankrupt over it.. I cannot.."

Ambassador Delenn gently speaks, "Vir.. Do not be to hasty.. " She looks to the Anla'Shok male, "Mr. Cotto.. Adrian Cleod has spoken more to you and Lennier then he has to to most living souls.."

"Vir.. " the male Mimbari interjects as he places a hand on Vir's head.. "Mr. Cotto I was in the room because I followed you.. You saw a poor helpless woman and.."

"I could not just do nothing," Vir was upset.. "I .." Vir looked away and was shaking..

"Ambassador Mollari.. Your assistant Attacked a much more skilled opponent and killed him," The Anla'Shok spoke.. "I got the other two.. I could not have saved the woman due to timing.. Vir has his innocence and it is his strength.."

"Mr. Cotto,"Delenn speaks.. "For Adrian Cleod to even Jokingly call you a grandmaster is not a joke.. The Mimbari Warrior cast is now watching you.. As are the Narn, Humans, even probably the Vorlons.. I promise you that even the Centauri are now watching you.."

Londo laughs, "Vir.. The grand master..."

"Mr. Ambassador consider the courage Vir by demonstrated in rescuing your love.. He charged right in with no thought for himself" The Mimbari male was serious, "I would considered it an Honor Vir Cotto to hear what you have learned while working for Mr. Cleod.."

"Learned," Vir was upset.. "I lift and move boxes most of the time.. Then Out on the sales floor I must interact with all the people that come into the shop.. I have to give him reports on what I think of the customers.. " Vir shakes his head, "He is mean, rude, and crass.. My reports are always lacking his tells me.. And below my abilities.. He tells me I am not immortal so I have very short time to learn in.. I have to give the reports verbally and remember them.. No notes.. I have to cheat just to remember.."

Ambassador Delenn looks at the Anla'shok, "Reports.. what do they include?"

The Mimbari male looks at Vir and growls," Stand straight.. Now.."

Vir Jumps and does as he is yelled at to do..

"Now.. Tell the ambassador what you would report if she was a customer," The Mimbari male growled..

"Go ahead Vir," Londo was listening to the conversation.. "What would you tell Mr. Cleod.."

Vir looks at Delenn, "Ambassador.." Vir sighs, "You are not who you say who you are. I know what you have purchased in the past have been for others.. "Vir Pauses, "I would try to find something you would want.. It has to be simple and yet profound.." Vir pauses, "One of the plastic toy Yo-yo's.."

Londo shakes his head, "See.. Absolutely no wisdom or insight.."

"Vir," Delenn narrowed her eyes.. "Why the toy Yo-yo?"

"Ambassador Delenn.. It is a very small piece of earth history.. It started out as a weapon on the asia continent of earth.." Vir sounded tired, "I would recommend it because it became a toy.. There is a whole sub-culture of humans who use it to do tricks and other things.. "

"Why would that be a good item for her.." The Mimbari male looked at Vir, " An ancient weapon that became a toy.."

"The idea of the ambassador not being what she appears is like that toy.. It appears to be nothing more.. However I tried to use that device.. It was complicated and I could not do it with hours of Practice.." Vir shook his head, "I think the Ambassador would be fascinated by it.. If she knew the history..I would try to sell her the books on the history of it.. It is not important enough to be edited by history and just enough of a simple toy to survive society's changes.." Vir grins, "I think it would make you smile Madam ambassador. "

Londo looked at Vir with amazement..

**Earth Alliance**

**Scottland**

**Old Castle**

"Duncan," the Females voice calmly speaks.. "You two fought again.."

"Cassandra," Duncan looks up.. "The Vorlons again.. I am getting suspicious.."

"It needs to stop.. " Cassandra looks at Duncan, "How many more people must die as you two fight now among the stars..?"

"Cassandra.. Kate had come back," Duncan looked at the grave. He had tears in her eyes, "We were .." Duncan breaks down, "He took her head Cassandra.. After he beat her to near death.. She never attacked him.. I can barely face his style of fighting.. She never stood a chance in hell.."

Cassandra held Duncan," I am curious.. It is not the time for this now.."

"We were supposed to adopt children," Duncan held Cassandra.. "It was pure revenge.. Revenge.. I found happiness and he took it Cassandra.. She had forgave me and.."

"Shhh," Cassandra spoke.. "Kate and Amanda would not have wanted the two of you to live like this.. I wont speak his name, Duncan.. You know I am right.."

"I cant forgive him.. It was cold bloodied murder," Ducan Stood up.. "Cassandra.. I was teaching her to defend herself.. "

Cassandra just holds Duncan as he cries... "I know you loved her Duncan.. "

"Why are you here Cassandra," Duncan took a deep breath?

"Not here Duncan.. I do not want to disrespect her memory," Cassandra spoke.. She turns to leave and her eyes glow red followed by an unseen smirk.

**Commander Sinclairs officer**

**Next Day**

Sinclair just sat back in his chair, "Micheal.. Susan.. I am going to need you each to handle the lower level business.." Sinclair winces as he readjust..

"Let me get his straight, "Susan Ivanova looked at Sinclair. "You hurt yourself exercising. You, Ambassador G'Kar, Ambassador Mollari, Vir, Na'Toth, Adira Tyree, and Mr. Cleod were not in The Brown or Grey sectors.. We have another massive voltage spike similar to the when the soul hunters were here.."

"We found Kosh near the bodies.. The Vorlons claimed diplomatic immunity.. " Garibaldi was a little upset, "One hundred and twenty three DOA's to be exact.. One died of actual slash wounds.. Ten to be exact..."

Sinclair smiles but winces as he mumbles to himself, "Vir.." Going official, "I will report the Ambassador statements to Earth.. I will forward your statements unedited if you wish.. Continue the investigation as you please Mr. Garibaldi.."

"I have not located Mr. Cleod to get his statement," Garibaldi looks at Jeff.. "He was not at his shop.. Another gentleman was there.."

"Before I forget.. Tomorrow the Shop owners Association of Babylon five is having its meeting," Sinclair looks at Ivanova and Garibaldi.. "We will all attend this function.. Let Doctor Franklin know.."

"Commander," Susan looks at Sinclair..

"Because Mr. Cleod is a member of the Association," Garibaldi looks at the commander.."I am finished with my on the record reports.."

Ivanova looks at Garibaldi and then the commander, "The .. I am finished with my report Commander.."

"Good.." Sinclair winces as he lays back, "Garibaldi.. I know damn well what your investigation will find.. I will never order something buried.. "

"So Cleod did kill all of aliens," Garibaldi gets a look on his face..

"Trakis arranged for the delay with your security.." Sinclair winced, "He was trying to sell me to someone.. Garibaldi he had buyer.."

"A buyer," Susan Ivanova looked at the Commander.. "Did you get.."

Sinclair tosses down a wierd communicator, "They had given Tarkis this.. It is why I walked the whole way to Delenn's quarters.. Micheal.. See if you can.."

The Commander's door came open.. Cleod Stumbles in and falls to his knees.. He drops a head and it rolls to Ivanova's feet.. "Kosh.. Get Ko.." Cleod pukes and then passes out..

Sinclair has to hold himself up against his desk.. He taps the com on his hand, "Medical Emergency, My Office..."

Susan looks down at the head, "Commander.. This race is new to me.."


	4. Chapter 4

[URL=" watch?v=T37UqfkmuY8"]Tattoos and Scars (Montgomery Gentry)[/URL]

**Medlab**

**Later on**

"I said where is HE," Adrian kicks one of the security officers out into the corridor.. "You Earthforce F$%^ers are hiding him.. He killed her.. I am going to kill him slowly.."

The sound of the PPG firing into security officers fill the air..

"Damn," Garibaldi crotches down by the doorway.. He takes aim and fires.. He goes wide eyed as one of his security guards is used as a shield..

Adrian takes the Security Officer's PPG and returns fire using him as a shield.. "I said where is Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod.. Answer or I kill him.."

"We have him," Garbaldi dives out of the way as a metal trey goes flying past him.. He gets hit by a PPG as he tries to roll..

"Sargent Alfie.." Adrian growled, "You betrayed me.."

Sinclair is bracing by the pylon, "Security to Medlab.."

Ambassador Kosh comes up and several of the outside security try to stop him..

"Ambassador Kosh," Sinclair calls out.. "He is hurting our.."

Kosh tries to go in.. An aura of serenity fills the area, "Amanda.."

Adrian Cleod comes flying out of medlab.. He lands on Kosk knocking his encounter suit back into the wall.. "You bastards.. You did have something to do with it.. I see it.. You lying.."

Light escapes cracks in Kosh's encounter suit and hits Adrian.. It slows his attacks..

Delenn nods to several warriors, "The warrior madness is upon him.."

The warriors split up and pull the security officers and Garibaldi from the fight.. Several attack Cleod..

**Five minutes later**

MacLeod stands over the fallen Mimbari Warriors still fighting the light coming from Kosh, "I will take your head Kosh.."

Sinclair is back against the wall, "Come in.."

Adrian Cleod hits sinclair with the PPG.. "Oops.. You are hiding him for them.."

Delenn just stands in front of Of Sinclair and does not move, "You shall not pass.."

A dark Aura emanates from Adrian where Kosh's light is hitting him..

Talia Winters come out on the scene with Sheena Grace..

Sheena grabs Talia's hand, [I]'Give me your strength'.[/I]. "Adrian Lambert Cleod"

As her mind reaches out to him.. "Amanda.. Your alive it was a bad dream.." The dark energy emanates from him..

Kosh is finally able to stand up.. He approaches Cleod, "Continue.."

The whole area is full of fear and hate.. Talia drops to her knees and is puking..

"Adrian," Grace walks over to Cleod.. She puts her hands on his face letting go of Talia..

Sinclair stands up as he sees this..

"Say nothing Commander," Delenn whispers..

Kosh's light seems to switch to Grace.. Adrian pulls her close to him and falls to his knees..

Grace screams as The light emanates from her.. The Darkness in Adrian tries to flee..

Sheena Grace pulls Adrian close to her as he kisses her stopping her scream..

The darkness seems to be trapped in the light from Kosh..

Kosh says something in ancient Mimbari..

Several of the Mimbari Warriors wake up..

Ambassador Delenn Gives orders and the Mimbari stand up shaking their heads.. The mimbari warriors immediately take point around Kosh.. The group quickly leaves the area..

**MedLab**

**hour later**

"Mr. Cleod is under heavy sedation, "Doctor Franklin rubs his wrist..

The Mimbari Warriors stood, stone faced, staring forward, at the entrance to the Room Adrian Cleod is in..

"Normally I would object to the guards," Doctor Franklin shook his head..

Sinclair sat in a chair, "Keep Ms. Grace in their as long as you can.. Mr. Cleod thinks she is this Amanda.. Keep him calm until I can figure out what is going on.."

"Commander," Talia winters responds.. "Psi corps will also stand the watch with the Mimbari.."

"What is Psi Corp's hiding," Garibaldi was shirtless with his shoulder bandaged..

Talia closes her eyes, "Commander.."

The door opens and another Mimbari walks in.. "Commander Jeffery Sinclair.." The middle age looking Mimbari spoke and stuck his hand out, "It is an honor to meet you Commander.."

Sinclair shook the Mimbari's hand, " Its an honor to meet you?"

"Sov will suffice," The Mimbari walked over to the Viewing area.. "Mrs. Winters.. Your services for the watch will not be required.. Ms. Sheena Grace will stay here with Mr. Cleod.. Your Government has granted the request.."

"Hang on a second," Garibaldi was not very happy. "Mr. Cleod is under arrest.. He assaulted several of my people, the Commander, Myself, and several Ambassadors.."

"Micheal Garibaldi," Sov looked in as Grace held Adrians Hand.. "Sheena Grace is is the only one here able to control Mr. Cleod. Make sure their are no disruptions to her comfort.. Mrs. Winters will brief you on the peace telepaths require for such delicate work.."

"You do not," Garibaldi Response is interrupted by the Commanders link beeping..

"Commander," Ivanova's voice comes over the link..

"Go ahead C and C," Sinclair responds..

"Four Vorlon ships have emerged. One is requesting to dock," Lt. Commander Ivanova takes a deep breath.. "The other three have taken up positions around Babylon five.."

"When it rains it pours," sinclair tries to stand..

"Your not going anywhere Commander," Franklin Gently pushes the commander back down..

"Commander Sinclair it is not necessary," Sov responds.. "Ambassador Ulkesh will temporarily assume the duties of Ambassador Kosh.. Mr. Garibaldi.. The recent incident that took place.. the Vorlon Empire and the Mimbari federation both apologize.. It appears that a rogue Being attempted to possess Mr. Cleod.."

"What.." Garibaldi shook his head, "Next I am going to be told it was the Easter Bunny high on pixie dust.. That man man attacked a lot of people today.."

In all seriousness Sov answers, "Do you think earthforce will believe that easier?"

"I want answers," Commander Sinclair growls.. "I do not appreciate being left out of the loop.. It nearly got my people killed.."

Sov closes his eyes, "Very well Commander Sinclair.. Have your command staff meet me in ambassador Delenn's quarters in Two earth hours.. Minus Doctor Franklin.." He looks to Doctor Franklin, "The Mimbari warriors will stay with you to guard the head till Ambassador Ulkesh retrieves it.."

"That was way to easy, " Garibaldi responds..

**Watcher's File**

**Adrian Lambert Cleod**

.. new Immortal. The Immortal I was assigned to was dead.. Her head was taken by something we were not ready for..

It laughed at her as it took her head.. It told me to tell the other watchers Dracul has decided to join the game.. It cut my face with her sword and left laughing

I was given six months leave.. Another three months of psych evaluations.. They tried to tell me it was shock that no such creature exist..

I have included diagrams and hand drawn pictures of the Creature..

I digress for now..

The assignment to Adrian Lambert Cleod came after he had met Duncan MacLeod and Amanda Darrieux.. Somehow this immortal had been missed just a trial of heads..

(Reference the fall of the hunters)

The watchers CSI unit's analysis indicated some serious deviations from standard combat forms.. The recreation of the battle confused the so called programs..

I had to talk with Joe Dawson.. My charge had disappeared completely off the radar..

We were forced to wait for another immortal to go for his head..

It wasnt pretty.. The sad Case of the child Immortal Kennith who is physically ten years old.. (also Read Amanda's Darrieux's file)

I witnessed my new charge in combat. Kennith used a drugged dart to knock out my charge. I had assumed..

I watched the immortal Kennith quickly come down from his hiding spot.. He tried to get close and take Adrian's head quickly.. I looked away and bit my upper lip..

Next thing I know I hear a loud bang.. I turn and I see smoke coming from Adrian's wrist and a dead child immortal..

Adrian had blown the other Immortals head off and was receiving the quickening..

(CSI later confirmed the use of some type of hollow point..)

A man had came up behind me and grabbed me.. Instinctively I turned and buried my face in his chest.

"Its ok Watcher," The male voice with a scottish accent spoke..

My subject forced himself to face us and loaded his wrist weapon. He had trouble standing.. Defiantly he did stand, "You F#$%ers are everywhere.."

The male gently moved me aside. He looked out to my new charge and spoke, "I am Conner MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.. Ducan is my cousin. "

My new assignment muttered something under his breath..

"I merely want to talk," Conner holds his hands up.. "Hows a pizza or some burger's sound?"

"Fine.." Adrian looked at the body, "You can help me dispose of the body.."

At this time sirens went off and I looked at both men, "Adrian.. You can trust Conner.."

Adrian snorts, "Hobson's choice.. Pizza and you pay.."

The two men quickly leave.. I waited till they were out of sight then screamed bloody murder..

Hours later I find Adrian and Conner eating at Duncan's MacLeods with the Immortal Methos and Joe Dawson.. I walked in as the immortals were arguing over the game..

I actually felt pride that my new assignment was with this group.. He also stood his ground and refused to give in..

Ducan MacLeod mentions the fact Amanda was going to be upset.. I saw Adrians reaction when they mentioned her name...

"She loves you MacLeod," Adrian looks away for a second. "I can smell it in the small movements and her smile when you talk with her.."

Duncan snorts.. He pauses when he see the look on Adrian's face..

I take deep breath when I realize this will cause problems.. A lot of problems..

The men in this room are all older then My charge.. Whats worse is he looks at and me and seems to acknowledge my thought with a slight nod..

Is it possible, My charge might win the game.. The money is on Kell, Kortan, or Octavius.. Ducan, Colin, and Conner are close behind them..

Is it possible?

**Conference Room**

**Babylon Five**

"We get sent here.. " Na'Toth is not happy, "Ambassador G'Kar.. You sit there and say nothing.."

"Na'toth.. " Ambassador G'Kar is deep in thought, "Vir Cotto on behalf of the Centauri made you a counter offer.. Continue.."

Na'toth got a look on her face.. "Very well.. "

"On behalf of earth force I Would like to propose we look back at the proposal for," David Corwin was interrupted by Na'Toth..

"The working agreement where both empires are paid," Na'toth growled.. "It is not enough money for our colonist.."

Vir Cotto shakes his head, "How much do you want to pay your people?"

G'Kar looks at Vir, "Mr. Cotto.. You are willing to accept the plan?"

Vir sighs, "Bad influences ambassador.. Na'Toth I have a suggestion from earth history.. We use the old earth method.. Both sides get smaller cuts like I want.."

"I do not think so," Na'toth looked at Vir..

"But the farmers and growers themselves get a bonus set to profit.." Vir grins, "After we set expenses.. Like security.."

"So you can turn around and rig the cost," Na'Toth slams her fist on the table..

"Thats the whole idea.. We.. The Centauri pay the Narn to guard our crops.. And the Narn Pay the Centauri to gaurd their crops..Same with the book keepers.." Vir sits back and looks at NaToth, "The pay will be the same for equivalents.."

Na'Toth sat for a minute and looked back to g'Kar who snorted.. "The Centauri would never agree to this.."

"I was told not to give away the homeworld.." Vir gives a customer service smile, "This is a colony world.. "

G'Kar burst out into laughter.. "Sign Na'Toth.. Quickly.. Before Londo comes to his senses and revokes Vir's authority."

Na'toth turns and looks at Vir, "Who do you suggest as the arbiters.."

"Mr. Corwin," Vir looks at the EA technician..

"I have to run this by command first.." Corwin states, "Thank you for.."

"You miss understand.. Mr. Cleod has taught me one thing.. Business is face to face with individuals.." Vir sits back and hides his fear," I mean You personally. Does Earth not want this deal cut.. "

G'Kar looks at Vir and narrows his eyes, "So an earth force member Personally Responsible.. In his private capacity.. "

"What if earthforce tries to influence him," Na'toth grins at her brilliance..

"Then we come up with a back up for the arbitration.. " Vir thinks for a second, "Lennier.. Yes Lennier is the reserve.."

G'Kar sits back, "I have a question for you Vir.. More of a personal one.. You and Mr. Cleod talk a lot.." G'Kar sits for a moment.. "The Narn government has one requirement.. Na'Toth is to work with you at Darieux Properties.. " G'Kar sits back, "Non-Negotiable.."

**Ambassador Delenn's Quarters**

**Later on**

"..That is why," Sov bows his head..

Ivanova is wide eyed, "This.." Ivanova is dumbstruck for words, "Immortals.. My god.."

Garibaldi rubs his face, "He served with my father.. The Hero of the Dilgar Wars.. The battle of Balos.."

"Proxima Three," Sinclair sits back.. "It was him.."

Delenn bows her head, "Adrian Lambert Cleod saved the military and colonist at Proxima three.. A young and impulsive warrior Challenged him.."

Sov sighs, "One of my proteges.. Dead in the span of a blink of an eye.."

"He was born in the Twentieth Century.." Ivanova looked at Sov, "How much of our history have they been involved in.."

Delenn is very quiet..

"Makes sense.. Dad made Command Sargent Major under him. said he was an honest crook.. A damn good officer.." Garibaldi shook his head, "One question.. Where did the body go from the marks.. Their weapons cut through the Pylons. They take heads."

A knock comes from the door.. Lennier opens the door and a woman in digital cameo looking poncho, with black under clothes is standing there, "May I come in..."

"I do apologize we are in the middle of," Lennier looks at the womans clothes he and her all blue eyes.. "Ambassador Delenn.."

"I am aide de camp to Ambassador Kosh and Ambassador Ulkesh," The woman responds as the door shuts. "Mr. Garibaldi.. Their was no body.. The station did not shake, did it.."

"Commander.. She is one of the acts," Garibaldi responds.. "This is a bad time December.."

December greets greets Delenn in Minbari..

Delenn exchanges greetings with December..

"To answer the question.. No head was taken.." December's eyes seem to sparkle," Yes they were involved in earths history.. Adrian Cleod played a greater role then he should have in the Earth Dilgar war.. Mr. Garibaldi, your father was personally at fault for holding him to his word.."

"Nice try," Sinclair looked at Sov. "Garibaldi was right, why was there no body if the marks were on the Station pylons?"

"A blood fued," December grits her teeth as her voice changes..

**Malibu, California**

**Unnamed beach house**

**21 century**

"NO!" Duncan MacLeod holds Kate's headless body, "He.. He beat her face in and took her head.."

Dawson looks away.. He see's Kate's bruised and bloodied face on her separated head.. The Clan MacLeod sword has Kate's head pinned to the cement floor..

Kate's Broken sword oddly laid next to a gun.. The stains from still slightly burning white Phosphorus rounds where in the cement base..

On the wall in Kate's blood was a simple message.

[I]'Anytime Scottsman'[/I]

"Duncan, "Joe was worried.. "Did you take Amanda's head?"

Ducan Gently lays Kate's headless body on the ground.. Joe backed up as Ducan coldly pulled his clan's sword from Kate's head.. "Where is he?"

"Duncan.." Joe looked at Kates head and closes his eyes, "She would.."

The sword stops at Joe's neck, "Stay out of the way.."

"Duncan.. You," Joe Dawson watches as Duncan walks out of the beach house..

"He went to bury Amanda," Duncan ignores Joe as he leaves hearing range.. The sound of his car starting fills the air.

From the Shadows of the hallway a man steps out with his eye's close.. "This is not good.." Wearing a top hat and out of date clothes. Using his cane he moves kates clothes on her headless body.

"Who the hell are you," Joe Dawson pulls a side arm as the man rolls Kate over.

"I am known as Sebastian," The man responds as his cane moves Kate's shirt..

"Stop," Joe dawson freezes as he see's a small eye open up on a discolored area.. "What the.."

"This is not good.." Sebastian closes his eyes.. "We were set up.." He stabs the eye with his staff..

A loud sound of pain fills the air.. then stops..

Joe starts shaking, "Set up.."

"Mr. Dawson.. We have several Problems now.." Sebastian turns towards Joe, "This will sting.." Electricity flows from the cane to Joe causing him to fall to his knees.. Then he passes out..

**Delenn's Quarters**

".. may not let anyone know this conversation," Delenn states coldly..

"He is not even three hundred years old," Sov chimes in..

"Surely he has had relationships with other Females since then," Susan Ivanova looks at December and then To Delenn.

"He.." Delenn struggles to find the words, "He has taken no other mates of any form.."

"She died after they raised three adopted children," Ivanova sighed.. "Over two hundreds years of being alone and faithful.. To a memory.."

"So thats how he has hid," Sinclair has his eyes closed. Trying to change the subject, "The descendants with the same last name.. After the Earth Dilgar war it was a popular name.."

Delenn has tears in her eyes, "He was questioned after Proxima Three.. Not a single emotional reaction.. No response.. Till.."

"Till Amanda's name," December speaks softly.. She turns to Garibaldi, "The Adrian Cleod must stay near the telepath Grace.. Do you understand why.."

Garibaldi is running things through his mind.. "Dad mentioned that he always told the crew he was married to the ship.. When they put in to port, Captain Cleod would drink with the men but always had to go back to the ship.." Garibaldi rubs his mouth, "The picture of a french girl in nothing but garters.. Her name was Amanda.. Now that story makes a whole lot more sense.. Dad told me that was a nasty fight.."

Sinclair looks at Garibaldi, "He carried her picture with him.. Fight?"

"One of the Generals took the picture out of his breast pocket during an inspection. Asked the Captain if it was a picture of his whore,"Garibaldi laughed.. "Dad said he broke the General's jaw.. Cracked four of his ribs.. Whole crew got into it with the inspectors.. Dad said it was fun.. He threw the second punch.."

"A warrior-monk.." Lennier bows his head, "It explains our sparing sessions so far, all we have done is meditate. Mr. Cleod told me I must learn who I am first. Every session so far he ask me a different question and I still fail.." Lennier bows to Delenn, "Each time feels like a loss.. I am being spiritually sparred."

"Your sparring sessions," Sinclair looks at Lennier..

"Yes Commander," Decembers voice changed. "It is why it is very important that this progress continue.. Sparring Sessions with Lennier, Mr. Cotto working in his shop, and his.. His.."

"He kissed the telepath.. Sheena Grace, "Susan Ivanova has her eyes opened.. "He is rejoining the human race.." She takes a deep breath, "His feud with Duncan MacLeod.." Susan looks at December, "What was meant by mistakes? Why do the Vorlons care about this.."

December pauses and looks to Sov and then to Delenn.

"What was, must be.." After a few moments Delenn speaks," The creature whose head you had is called a Drakh. Servant of a race we call the Shadows.. Its why you must not speak of these events.. The enemies must not know we know.. Otherwise they will strike now. Before anyone is ready.."

"That dark energy Kosh left with," Sinclair looks at Delenn.. "These Shadow's energy.."

"That.." December closes her eyes, "That was another problem.. The Drakh was possessed by an ancient enemy.." Seeing the disbelief, "It means we have a larger issue Commander.. Lets just say it was a jailbreak on another level.. "

"Jeff I am not buying some of this.." Garibaldi lookks at December," The Jailbreak part.. Yeah.. You and the Mimbari responded like jailers catching a prisoner December. The extra Vorlon around the station.. that I buy.. A prisoner transport, with extra guards."

Sincair holds up his hand, "Later Micheal.." Garibaldi looks at Sinclair then shuts his mouth.. "December.. I understand we are talking with the aide de camp of the Vorlons.. We are free and will each make our own decisions on this.. We have station business to attend to.. In Twenty four hours we will each contact you on other business and give you our acknowledgement."

"Thats not," December was interrupted..

Ambassador Dlenn again bows her head, "Commander Sinclair.. 24 hours.."

**Earthdome**

**Office of the Vice President**

"Mr. Morden," vice President Clark looks at the man in front of him. "I am to understand you have something to add to our Previous conversations."

"My associates have an ally two on earth who are in a position to aide you." Mr . Morden smiles, "This is Mr. David Blake CEO of the Shield Corporation.."

"Mr. Blake," Vice President Clark shakes the CEO's hand.. "This visit is a surprise.."

"Well Mr. Blake wants to discuss a few business things with you," Mr. Morden takes out a device and pushes a button. "The only conversation that will be heard or recorded is what is projected here.."

e given for centuries

"Ok," Clark looked at Blake then to Mr. Morden..

"Mr. Vice President.. We know you and the president just came off of a tough election.." Blake gave that fake smile bosses have given for centuries. "We want to help shore up your image at home and abroad.. "

"Mr. Vice President.. We think a campaign of ward healing will be very helpful.." Mr. Morden grins, "There is plenty of time and it will help make you a lot more popular.."

Clark looked at Blake," What do you want?"

"Nothing so crass Mr. Pr.. Mr. vice President," Blake smiles.. "Our friends asked us to see if we could help.. I am thinking a hearts and minds campaign around earth colonies.. A Show of us helping them.. Hospitals.. Agrifarms.. Small things.."

"Which leads to contracts and other things which all have to go through the congress," Clark took a deep breath..

"Lord no Mr. Pr.. Mr. Vice President," Blake smiles.. "We will let the big dogs fight over those bones.. Well except one thing.. It is why we are here.."

"Now Mr. Vice President.. Those contracts and other things the lower level senators and reps wont have problem being associated with.. A new memorial hospital for Veteran on Mars.. Little things that have nothing to do with the big things.. " Morden pauses, "The thing is our mutual friends do have one issue and you need to be aware of it.. The Shield Corporation has the best and most up to date access to this.."

Blake took out another device, "Mr. Vice President.. We want the exclusive rights to any research related to this.."

Clark started reading the file.. After Thirty minutes, "My god.. Immortal humans.."

"Some of them are very old Friends," Morden smiles coldly..

"This means the other races have Immortals," Clark took a deep breath..

"Thats why you need us.." Blake smiles, "We have several of them working with us. They feel like our friends do.."

"When the time comes Morgan," Morden responds.. "They are with us.. All it will cost you is a single government position.."

Clark looks at the files.. "So many of them.. " He stops at one point, "this.. My god.. Emperor Octavius.." Clark shows his fear..

"They want to work with us to prevent another Emperor Octavius," Morden responds.. "If you like we can arrange a meeting with one of them.. To help alleviate your fears."

"All I see is," Clark pauses.. Another file comes up, "The hero of the earth Dilgar war.. I remember the posters.. The reports.. He is still a hero to half the fleet today.."

"He also sat out most of the Earth Mimbari war," Blake adds..

Clark looks at the file, "He killed a mimabri warrior in one on one combat.." Clark takes a deep breath, "The man who saved the people of Proxima three.."

"We want to make sure they are in the fold this time," Morden responds..

"I want to talk with this man.. Adrian Cleod," Morgan Clark seemed like a child. "I met him once when I was younger.. Damn.. The hero of the Dilgar War.."

"That might be an issue," David Blake responds.. "We will make the arrangements for you talk with a friend of ours.."

"Why is Mr. Cleod not available to talk," Clark looked at the two men?

"We will let Mr. Kortan explain this to you," CEO Blake answers.. "Their is an issue there.."

"Who is also the man to head a new Agency or ministry," Morden calmly speaks.. "Like I said we bring them into the fold.. It will give you a counter to psi-corps and their years of experience will be invaluable .."

**A week Later**

**Babylon Five**

**Fresh Air Restaurant**

"Jeff.. You keep looking at that man over there. The one eating by himself.." Catherine Sakai waves to get her dates attention.. "Hello.."

Sinclair sighs, "Catherine may I.."

"Go ahead.. You have not heard the last few words I spoke," Catherine's voice did not hide her displeasure..

Commander Sinclair walks over to Adrian Cleod as he sits by himself.. "Mr. Cleod.."

Adrian Cleod stands up, "Commander.. Its good to see you moving around.." Adrian looks over his shoulder and sees Catherine Sakai, "She looks pretty.. why are you wasting time talking with me.."

Sinclair looks at Adrian Cleod, "Would you like to join us?"

"Commander your on a date," Adrian Cleod looks at the commander..

"You should know well enough not to refuse the Commanding officers invitation to join him for dinner." Sinclair smiles, "Besides.. I have met and talked with most of the Merchants on Babylon Five.. Except you.."

"Commander.. You do not owe me anything, nor I you.." Adrain smiles, "You did a good job handling that living weapon thing anyway.. "

"Thank you.. Coming from you thats a compliment," Commander Sinclair responds..

Adrian Cleod sighs.. He looks at the commander, "You are correct Commander.. When the CO invites you, no is not an option.."

Sinclair smiles as he walks over with Adrian Cleod. " Catherine.. This is Adrian Cleod.. "

Catherine Stands up nearly spitting out her drink, "Mr. Cleod.."

Adrian smiles and speaks to her, "Wǎnshàng hǎo, jiǔjǐng xiānshēng. Wǒmen jiù nǐ nà zuìhòu expidition yīxiē língqián." Adrian Cleod smiles, "Nǐ zhīdào nǐ néng mǎidé qǐ gēng hǎo de rìqí.. Rúguǒ tā bù hǎohǎo duìdài nǐ, ràng wǒ zhīdào.. Zhìshǎo zhè qízhōng yǒu duō gè lèi, nàme wǒ.. Wǒ huì gěi nǐ.."

Catherine looks at Commander Sinclair, "Relax Jeff.. Mr. Cleod is one of the people I do work for.."

Commander Sinclair looked at Mr Cleod, "I see.. Its usually rude to speak in foreign language the person invites you to the dinner table.."

"Rúguǒ nǐ zhēn de xiǎng liú zhù tā. Wǒ xiǎng wǒ kěyǐ ràng tā zúgòu fēngkuáng, kāishǐ zhàndòu. Tā kěnéng shì yīgè ménjiàng duìzhǎng.. Wǒ zhīdào yǒu jǐ gèrén shuí kěyǐ bāngzhù nǐ cóng zìmiàn shàng qiān bàn.. Nǐmen liǎng gè jiù yào jiéhūnle, tā xǐng lái de shíhòu.. Suǒyǒu fǎlǜ yīyàng.."

Catherine burst out laughing, "You have always been a scoundrel Mr. Cleod.. I assume you will be more then willing to sell us the wedding rings, provide the preacher, with the two witnesses, and the chapel for a low low cost.."

Sinclair's eyes go wide..

"Relax Commander.. " Adrian smiles, "The white picket fence is only a one time fee.. "

Catherine Sakai sits back down laughing, "The problem is the house is one issue and the property a different issue.."

"Interesting," Commander Sinclair speaks with a lot of curiosity?

"I met this young lady when she walked away from a million dollar deal.. The Shield corporation if I remember correctly.. Or was it Edgars industry," He looks at Catherine.." It doesnt matter.. They pissed her off so she walked.. I signed her up with one of my shell companies.. I forget the name.. But your young lady here made me enough money I actually had to take that three legged horse legal.."

"You have to forgive my manners madam.." Adrian takes a deep breath, "Today has never been a good day for me.. " He looks at Sinclair, "Not for a long time.. I usually get drunk and try not to crawl out of bed.."

Catherine looks over at Jeff, "Honey.. "

Sinclair sits down, "I apologize.. I didnt realize.."

"Mouthy bastards," Adrian catches the waiter.. "Put their bill on my tab.. Bring me a bottle of Real damn Jack Daniels.." He looks around at the other customers, "I will drink it out of the wine class to fit in.. Now, Tell that old fraud Wallace Adrian wants his steak like I normally have it.."

The waiter Acknowledges the statement and leaves. Another waiter shows up with a bottle of Jack, "Mr. Wallace keeps this in stock for you sir.. 2037 vintage.."

"Bring the commander and his date fresh glasses," He winks at Catherine.. "It will only take a few sips of this stuff.. he will be out like a light.."

"I will tie him down later Adrian," Catherine smiles and takes Sinclairs hand under the table.. "So who was she?"

"Catherine," Sinclair tries to speak as the waiter puts the glasses out.

"Its all right commander I have found human females are pound for pound smarter then we are.. Something about blood flow and genetics.. " Adrian winks at Catherine, "We are born brain damaged.. She sniffs me hiding and natural human cussedness gets curious.. I really do not want to be at customs.. I caused another issue I have it is safer to not be around.."

Adrian pours all three of them full wine glasses.. He downs the whole glass..

Sinclair shake his head and copies.. "Wow.."

Catherine turns around and tries to do the same.. She barely manages to get the glass down, "Thats.."

"Real whiskey.." Adrian refills the drinks, "What do you mean Mrs. Sinclair.." He nudges Sinclair..

"Your here drinking alone if Jeff had not invited you.. It means from what I gather.. Its the memory of a woman," Catherine Sakai misses Sinclair tense up..

Adrian downs another drink.. He has tears in his eyes, "She was pretty.. Like you.. " He shakes his head, "Finally got rid of that damn blonde dye job.. I still miss her.." Adrian takes out a photo, "The only damn thing the French ever made worth s#$%.."

To Sinclairs surprise Adrian hands the laminated photo over to Catherine.. He is wide eyed..

Catherine giggles when she see's the photo, "She is wearing beautiful.." Catherine Sakai shakes her head, "Beautiful garters.."

"I do not normally share that photo Ms. Sakai," Adrian Cleod sighs as he pours another drink and downs it..

Catherine hands the photo over to Sinclair.. She sees the date on the back and looks at Sinclair, "April first 2029.."

"Its.." Sinclair was more stunned it was being shared, "One hell of an April fools gag.."

"The cold Breeze helped with the photo's.. Well her natural beauty," Adrian laughed and smiled..

"She was french," Catherine asked?

"The older woman.." Adrians comment makes Sinclair laugh, "Its why Sinclair is not Jealous? Otherwise I would probably wake up on the other side of an air lock..."

"So I am not good enough for you," She turns Commander Sinclair.. "Now my feelings are hurt.."

Sinclair starts to joke then pauses, "Whats going on at customs?"

"Oh.. Its the one thing women usually mess up," Adrian takes a drink..

"Really.." Catherine looks at Adrian..

"Well Commander.. Sheena is married and her wife is arriving .." Adrian looks at his old watch, " Five minutes ago.. Both are telepaths and well.."

"Damn," Sinclair starts to move..

"Commander," Adrian speaks softly.. "I already left a message for Garibaldi to meet Mrs. Winters at the customs area.. "

Catherine puts her hand on Jeff's shoulder, "Please.."

"Let him call so he has no excuse," Adrian winks.. "Commander.. Time is short.. Snap or blink and their gone.. trust me, I could always use a drinking partner.."

A link came though for the Commander, " Garibaldi to Commander Sinclair.."

"Micheal.." Sinclair looks at Catherine, "Let Ivanova handle it.. Tell Psi Corps if they bother me for the rest of the night.. They can sleep in an open air lock.."

Garibaldi laughs, "Got you commander.. Just wanted to give you a heads up.. A nasty argument and it became a fight.."

Adrian stands up, "I will go talk with the Magistrate.. Bail.."

"Garibaldi.." Sinclair drums his hand on the table.. "Take them to Mrs. Winters office.. Have Psi-corps take care of the issue.. Their bail is set at Ten thousand credits a piece.." After a second, "Oh and Micheal.."

"Commander," Garibaldi responds..

"Unless god comes down the mountain top," Jeff looks at Catherine.. " I am busy.."

"Understood Commander," Garibaldi starts talking with his people..

Commander Sinclair looks out at a small commotion as he cuts his link, "I will be damned.."

Catherine turns and see's Ambassador Kosh walking towards Them at the commanders table.. December is walking next to him down the rows of table.

"Next time commander, "Adrian shakes his head.. "Wish for money and lots of it.."

Ambassador Kosh and December arrive at the table.. December is wearing a revealing short red dress with spider like webs on it.. "Commander.. Ambassador Kosh would like to join you for dinner.."

Adrian did not stand as the others did.. Coldly he says something in a language no one else present knows..

Kosh responds in the same language..

December, Sakai, and Sinclair look at the two of them..

Adrian Responds back..

Kosh's encounter suit speaks the language..

Adrian takes two water glasses from the table.. He pours them out and refills them with Jack.. He hands one to December. "I will drink to that Kosh.. May you live in interesting times."

Ambassador Kosh responds, "All the world is but a stage.." Kosh pauses for a second, "Good luck.."

Sinclair and the tables around them are all in a little shock..

Adrian smiles, "What do you want?"

Ambassador Kosh takes a second, "Pour la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau .. peut-elle vivre à long.."

"F$%^ you to ambassador.." Adrian looks at Kosh, "To Emperor Marcus Octavius.." Adrian loudly Proclaims, "Sic semper tyrannis.." He downs another shot, "How's Sebastian doing?"

Kosh's encounter suit flashes, "Gone Fishing.. Be back at noon.."

**Writers Note**

The other three sets where english to traditional Cantonese.. Now it wont translate back.. So we all get to be lost on what the translation is..

It was joking about tying sinclair down and him waking up married to her

Because I put the words not the chinese symbols it thinks it is Vietnamese

"Pour la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau .. peut-elle vivre à long.."

"For the girl with raven hair .. may she live long .."

**Hidden Facility**

**Sol System**

"I am glad to see my allies have managed to chose the least among us to lead," Kortan looks over the project..

"When the time is right Mr. Kortan," Morden responds.. "The Ikarran weapon system.."

"Yes.." Krotan gets a little angry, "Your Drakh however need to learn there place.."

"They are on loan Kortan," Morden responds as Kortan has his hand on his sword..

The Drakh Shiv'kala looks at Kortan, "Draw your sword human.." Shiv'kala laughs at Kortan.. "You should have a keeper placed.."

Morden speaks something in Drakh causing Shiv'kala to wince..

"That is not necessary," Shiv'kala bows his head.. After a few moments, "We will have the prototype available in about a year.. "

"Mr. Morden let me have a few of the keepers and I will have the immortals necessary to do this project.." Kortan responds, "These Drakh do not have the spine necessary.."

"Everything in its time Kortan.. For now grow more of the Ikarran suits then we can upgrade the Vessels you have.." Morden holds up his hand, "This way it looks like Earth force made the breakthroughs.. We will not be exposed so soon.."

"I know that you moron.." Kortan shook his head, "You know.. " Kortan looked to the Shadows beside Morden, "I understand my allies, that Good help is hard to find.. bane of upper management since the dawn of time.."

Worriedly Morden went wide at there response..

"Yes.." Kortan loudly speaks.. "I wont go into details, but unlike our Drakh allies.. I am attacking Adrian Lambert Cleod in way none of you have thought of.." Kortan walks over to Shiv'kala, "You see we are playing for all the pieces on the chess board.. I disagree with your masters in a simple matter.. "

Shiv'kala glared at Kortan, "Our masters would never.."

"You see where you have failed.. I am going to break Adrian," Kortan smiles.. "You see he is a creature of heart.. that heart become cold.." Kortan evilly grins, "Octavius had a pupil.. She was wounded but not beheaded on that day in europe When Adrian attacked the emperor..."

Shiv'kala looks toward Kortan, "You expect this soft touch to work.. I think the reason is your afraid to face him for the prize."

"You see Octavius's lover has been dead inside," Kortan looks at Shiv'kala.. "She agreed to become Adrians lover.. Then kill him.."

"I am not human but I will tell you this," Shiv'kala calmly spoke. "For the sake of our masters we wish you well in the endeavor Immortals.."

"Kyala will arrive on Babylon 5 in a few days," Morden smiles.. "Our other allies have her new programming installed.. Kortan.. It surprised us she agreed to this.."

Kortan laughed, "No Mr. Morden.. It surprised you. One of the few constants you learn with a long life.. A woman scorned Mr. Morden, no fury doeth hell posses to match.. " Kortan shakes his head, "Again good help.. Now Mr. Morden.. The search for Babylon 4.. "

Morden narrows his eyes, "It is being searched for.. We have a few leads.."

"For this crap to work I need it to be found," Kortan laughs.. "Psychological warfare.. Whats worse is they have done it to themselves.. Now Mr. Morden be a good lap dog.. "

"Do not worry about us Kortan," Morden narrows his eyes.. "We will deliver what we promised.. We will not fail.. Nothing can stand in our way."

Kortan looked over at the Drakh, "Famous last words Mr. Morden.. Famous last words.. Octavius's in fact.."


	5. Chapter 5

[URL=" watch?v=K-J6-JTg2pI"]numb/encore highlander[/URL]

[URL=" . "]The War Prayer- Lurkers guide[/URL]

[URL=" wiki/The_War_Prayer"]The War Prayer[/URL]

**Earth**

**During Events of Endgame**

**Warehouse, Dallas Texas**

"They jumped me.. I thought I was dead," Amanda was still groggy.. She looks at Methos, "Duncan does love me..I told you.." Amanda gives a cheesy grin, "I can always count.."

"Your in Texas Amanda.." Methos just tries not to smile, "You have a secret admirer.."

"Duncan didnt save me," Admanda gets a look on her face.. She hears voices, "Conner.."

Methos shakes his head no..

"Colin," Amanda gets a very mad look on her face..

"Damn it Conner," Adrian's voice carries.. "I am supposedly related to the Clan MacLeod.. Why are you running.. If Jacob Kell wants a fight we give him one.."

Duncan's voice carries to the little office, "We do not go looking for trouble.."

"Duncan.." Adrians voice gets a little pissed, "He will take Kate's head.. You damn well know that.. We have the damn edge in technology.. "

"The rules of the game," Conner responds..

"Are to take the other bastards head," Adrian's voice responds.. "Kell is not playing by them.. Come on, getting holy ground de-holyfied.. Ingenious.. "

"No.." Amanda was pissed, "I told him next time I saw him I was taking his head.. that SOB has killed several of my friends and loved ones.."

"Amanda you cant be that blind," Methos laughs.. "In my thousands of years.. Amanda you love Duncan.. Duncan is in love with his wife Kate.."

She sits up a little wozzie, "Whats this crap.."

"Kell has developed new tactic or two," Methos tosses a small device.. "It is a new application of a drug delivery system.."

"That bastard," Amanda had to sit back down.. She rubbed her head, "Wait he fought Jacob Kell and his men.. And lived.."

"What the hell.. In this room is combined centuries of military experience.." Adrian's voice is loud, "I put my a#$ on the line and all I get.. Well Kell is.. F$%^ Kell, the rules do not state we cant work as a team.."

"Adrian," Conner's voice is calm.. "Kell is more powerful then we are combined.."

"I fought him with his posse and am standing here.." Adrian was loud, "I am literally the youngest man in this room.. Mr. Dawson is older then me.. I beat Jacob, grabbed Amanda, and got the hell out of dodge.." The sound of his sword going into the table is loud, "Keep it Conner.. It is as useful as a sword on a god D#$% spaceship or a jet anyway.."

"What about Amanda," Duncan ask? "Kell is now coming for her head... "

"I thank you for the help," Adrian stops at the door.. "Duncan.. No one stands a chance with her.. Your the one she wants.. Her own little prize.. You wont let anything happen to her.."

"Methos," Amanda turned and looked at him.. "He fought Jacob Kell.."

"With his five men just to protect you.. Pinned ones head to the Ground with a metal spike after Breaking his leg.. Another was hanging out a window with Jin Ke's spear through him.. Pinned another to the wall with a spike slash metal rod through the head to a brick wall.. Another, from what Adrian said, has a metal ring around his spine pinning to a breaker box.." Methos shook his head, "He may be right.. He surprised the Ninja guy, as he called him, and shot him with one of Kell's other posse side arms.. Right between the eyes.. "

"How did he beat Kell," Amanda looks at Methos? "Methos.."

"A remote Drone with a Gatlin gun attached," Methos shook his head.. "I advise staying on holy ground Amanda.. Jacob Kell was not to happy.. He is trying to find Adrian.. His people are tearing up the country looking for him.."

She picks up her jacket and see's the holes and shredded leather.. "You know how expensive this Jacket was..I am going to kill him.. I told him I did not need any help.. I sure as hell do not need any rescue.."

**Hidden Government Facility**

**Utah, USA**

**same time ( during highlander endgame)**

"Mr. Kortan," Drak'hul held the immortal by the throat.. "You are somewhat powerful.. I however am smarter, stronger, and faster.."

"We might not want to kill Kortan permanently.. At least not just yet, " Kell responds.. "This Adrian Cleod gave me the key to taking the MacLeods.. Amanda is the weak point.."

Kortan is dropped to the floor by Drak'hul, "Go on Jacob Kell.."

"It appears that Amanda is still in love with the Highlander, Duncan MacLeod.. He still loves his first wife," Kell smiles kindly.. "Adrian appears to want Amanda.."

Octavius laughs as Kane sits quietly..

"Amanda," Drak'hul looks at Kell and sits back down.. "Take her alive.."

"He already tried," Kortan sits down.. "Adrian Cleod beat him and his little group.. Then this Adrian Cleod has disappeared.. As have the MacLeods.."

"He defeated you Kell," The Drakh did not sound happy..

Kell rested his hand on his sword, " He used a drone.. Grabbed Amanda and ran.." Glaring at Kortan, "I am in the process of locating him.."

"I want this Adrian alive," Drak'hul looks at the Immortals around the table. "Jacob Kell, I give you two of your earth weeks.. Fail me and I take your head.. Then I send Kane.."

Drak'hul seemed to be talking with something, but left the room..

"He thinks we dont see them," Octavius has a small device out.

"These creatures are not from earth," Kane looks out at the door.

"His masters," Kortan responds.. "So whats the plan.. We need to have a solid one.. This Adrian Cleod used a Drone.."

"I will deal with Adrian.." Jacob Kell looks at Kortan.. "And dear ally we will talk later when daddy and our uncles are not around.."

Kane smiles evilly as Kortan glares back, "Kell.. I am more then willing to help you face this Adrian.. " Kane smiles, "A true challenge.."

**Red Sector**

**Babylon 5**

**Darieux Properties**

"Commander Sinclair," The Female Officer spoke as they stopped outside the shop.. "Darieux Properties.." She shakes her head, "Always titanium balls.. Right the hell in the open.."

"Inspector Evans," Sinclair looked at the inspector..

"Call me Kyra," Evans felt the buzz.. "Commander I would like to look inside the shop.."

The Commander started to say something as Kyra walked inside the store..

"Kyraxanthos," Adrian Cleod called out.. He walked over and picked up the Inspector, "I am glad to see you.."

"Your in a good mood," She turns and looks at the Commander.. Kyra whispers, "I am sorry I missed.."

"Its ok," Adrian went Somber..

Sinclair looked at the Inspector, "Kyraxanthos is it.. "

She looks at the Commander..

"Kyraxanthos.. He knows," Adrian sighs.. "A few issues came up.. Commander your clean.. My store scanners verified that.. "

"Another Immortal," Sinclair pauses for a minute..

"Your wouldnt be Adrian if you didnt have issues," Kyra smiles but notices a somber mood.. "Its ok honey," She hugs Adrian.. "I know you miss her," She tries not to cry herself.. "Your the only man I know that I allow to cry in my Presence.."

Adrian just about completely broke down..

Kyra stroked his bald head, "Its ok honey.. Straighten up.. Ok.."

"The mess.. Kyraxanthos, "Adrian sighs.. "I kissed my watcher.. My mind thinks she is Amanda.."

Surprised, "You kissed another woman.." Kyra looks at Adrian, "My god.. thats a good sign.. " She pauses, "Your mind.. She is a telepathic Watcher.."

"She is married.. I caused her and her wife to get into one hell of a fight," Adrian looked down.. "The woman stabbed me.." He looks at Sinclair, "No it never got reported.. I finally sat down with Sheena and her wife.."

"She cried didnt she," Kyra responded.. "How much did she find out?"

"Commander Sinclair will have three Telepaths assigned to the B5," Adrian responds.. "It was decided to keep the peace that the couple would aid Mr. Winters in all her work.."

"I feel sorry for your Security Chief," Kyra looks at Adrian.. "Commander.. "

"Its little Micheal," Adrian laughs..

"Little Micheal," Kyraxanthos shakes her head. "Still a small world.."

"You know Mr. Garibaldi," Sinclair looks at Kyra..

"Lets get this inspection over before you invite me for the annual attempt to bribe me with food," Kyraxanthos answers.. "Adrian whats your assessment of Babylon 5 and It's Command.."

Adrian walks over to an area behind the desk," Gimmie one second.. " Adrian Pulls out a crystal, "This is a complete record of all the issues Earth Gov has screwed Commander Sinclair over.. To include late deliveries of supplies, half deliveries, non-working equipment, bad workers protected by friends in the union back on Earth.. Pretty much the whole enchilada.."

"So I am to assume," Kyraxanthos answers?

"Commander Sinclair is very competent to my surprise sweetie.. " Adrian nodded, "I would have let him serve with me cleaning My ship.. As an ensign.."

Sinclair is wide eyed..

"His second in command," Kyra stares at Sinclair now..

"She has issues.. They give her the strength to do her job.. With time you might be reporting to her," Adrian looks at Kyra.. "Little Micheal is fixing himself.. He has the potential his dad did.. Doctor Franklin," Adrian shakes his head.. " He is one of those people.. He is a Doctor to be a Doctor.. I would bring him on as my Corpsman.. Maybe third class.."

"What about the criminal element," Kyra coldly ask..

"Inspector Evans.. this is," Sinclair pauses when she hold up her hands..

"Kyraxanthos.. Its Earth govs fault.. They did not finish part of the station.." Adrian shook his head, "They have the funds available but have not finished parts of Grey sector.. If it was done Sinclair would have more Revenue generating, Weapons, or maintenance areas.. Any issues he has come from Earthforces apparent lack of care.. The old Broken window theory points to it.."

Kyra sighs, "Thank you Adrian.." She kisses him on the cheek, "Maybe later we can see if your getting fat and lazy.." She heads out of the store, "Commander Sinclair.."

Outside the store, "Inspector.. I have..am a little.."

"Commander.. You just passed your inspection from the IG's office.." Kyra kept walking as she loaded the crystal to a pad..

"He was insulting.. I just thought," Sinclair looked at Kyra.. "Those were compliments.."

"Commander Sinclair.. I am going to give one of my famous inspections.. then I am going to investigate these issues.." Kyra smiled, "Yes.. To be considered for an officer position by him is Very rare.."

"Like that I passed the inspection," Sinclair was a little surprised..

"By no means like that.. Commander, Adrian Cleod gave me a more intense investigation of this station then a few days would ever give me.." Inspector Kyra Evans sighed, "Commander.. His recommendation tells me a lot more then you will ever know.. I am going to double check every thing.. From what he said, I am going to find certain messes and I have probable origins.. I still do my own work.."

Sinclair's link goes off, "Sinclair.."

"We have had another Attack," Garibaldi answers.. "Your about..."

**Medlab**

**Later**

Garibaldi shakes his head, "Now whats this?"

"This is an issue," Franklin shows Garibaldi the dead body..

"Same cuts," Garibaldi looks at Franklin. "Do you have.."

Franklin hands him the crystal, "They dont match.. We have had no power surges and he was found.."

"With Freezer marks or ice," Garibaldi responds.. "How long ago would you say?"

"Cant tell.." Franklin responds,"I have not been able to get an ID on him.."

"Give me a window," Garibaldi responds as he gets a look on his face.

"Last two to three days when the body was dumped," Franklin responded.. "Evidence points to that.."

Garibaldi shakes his head, "Homeguard and then these actions.." He looks at the body then looks to Franklin, "Let me follow a lead.. I have to go bark up a very dangerous tree.. Or two.."

"Keep in mind Garibaldi, the marks do not match the last sets.."

Several Humans were outside of the Medlab.. They were getting loud and started blocking the entrance.

"Lovely," Garibaldi grimaced..

**Kortan's Office**

**Hidden Location**

**Sol System**

Shiv'kala looks at the human immortal, "Kortan.. Mr. Morden think we should make peace.. As do our allies.."

Kortan had his feet up," Shiv'kala.. My issue right now is not with you.." Kortan looks at empty space, "We are rearranging the Galaxy and their is a few problems.. Your masters have F$%^ed up.."

"What do you mean," Shiv'kala looks at Kortan?

"Duncan MacLeod and Adrian Cleod.." Kortan put his boots up on his desk, "The ships and the weapons are good.. They give us the edge.. However I am not pulling an Octavius.."

"The Human immortal who tried to bring order to your chaotic world," Shiv'kala responds..

Kortan shakes his head, "Tried.. The two men I mentioned ended his greatness.. "

"Yes we know.. Our Masters have told us.."

"Not everything," Kortan pulls a crystal from his boots.. "Shiv'kala read it.. It is very interesting.. You see Octavius was great.. However he had a slight bit of arrogance.." Kortan eyed Shiv'kala," I was there .. It cost him his life.. Same thing with Kell.. All over one female.. They would have ruled the planet.."

"Yes we have the files Kortan," Shiv'kala looks with doubt.. "Your attemot at manipulating us is pathetic.." Shiv'kala heads for the door..

"Your masters Shiv'kala," Kortan gently speaks.. "Did they tell you what happened to Drak'hul?"

Shiv'kala stops, "He was lost centuries ago.."

Kortan shakes his head, "Read the crystal.. You will understand why I am executing my plans my way.." Kortan pauses, "What happened on B5 is not the first time Shiv'kala?"

"You are a," Shiv'kala pauses..

"I do not have to lie Shiv'kala.. Not when the truth is so much more effective.. The Crystal contains all your people need to believe what I have told you.. Double check for yourself.." Kortan watches Shiv'kala not move.. "Their are other powers in the universe.. Remember earth has an old saying.. Do not put all your eggs in one basket."

Shiv'kala took a moment, "I will review the information.. I want no more downgrading in front of our masters in exchange for listening.."

"I will graciously concede and we work as a team," Kortan responds.. "If you push your people to have the technology decoded and implemented in six months.. Earth months.."

**Kosh Quarters**

"I am not done ambassadors," Commander Sinclair responds.. "You just drop the fact Immortals exist into our laps.. We get Telepathic blocks placed in our heads.. We can talk about it but then we cant.."

"Yes, "Ambassador Kosh responds..

"Commander," December interjects. "I do not understand why you where told. However it is essential it appears."

Kosh and Ulkesh communicated to each other.. The discussion seemed to go on..

"I also want to know why you told us to keep Duncan MacLeod off of the Station," Sinclair was not to happy.. "the Real reason.. Adrian said something in that hallway Ambassador Kosh.."

"The boot out of step," Ulkesh responded..

"Leadership," Kosh answers.. "Climbs the tree.."

December takes a deep breath, "Commander Sinclair.. I will answer.. It appears that there is more going on then I am allowed to know.. I have been studying earth history.. It is a situation similar to what Churchill ran into with the enigma machine.."

Ulkesh looks from Kosh to December..

"If the troops or civilians know the war is lost. The enemy knows you have broken their codes.. What war are we in," Sinclair was a little angry..

"That answer falls to the same principle," December answers.. She sighs," Commander.. Find out who you are.. That will answer your question.. "

Ulkesh speaks to December..

"I understand sir.." December sighs, "The Vorlon Empire is observing the going ons.. Again.. My statement stands.. Good day Commander Sinclair.."

**Commander's Mess**

**Babylon Five**

"The Commander is a little busy," Susan Ivanova responds.. Ivanova sighs, "Inspector Evans.."

"You have something on your mind," Kyra smiles as she eats her food..

"We have mind blocks that were done to me against my will," Ivanova responds with much anger.. "Why is it so important that my rights as a basic human being are easily violated.."

Kyra takes a drink of her wine, "Have you sent soldiers to die?"

"I.." Susan looks at Kyra, "It is not the same.. I object to this and .."

"Lt. Commander.." Kyra speaks in a command tone, "That creatures head you had at your feet. Was a very nasty race we immortals encountered on earth. One of them.. One of them beat and captured over a hundred of us.."

"That has.. Wait, what does this have to do with the psi blocks," Ivanova paused?

"Adrian Cleod was the backwoods immortal.." Seeing Susan Ivanova's face, "The kid in school who is a freshman, who likes the head cheer person.."

Susan looked at her, "The creature got in the way.."

"No.. Threatened to behead Amanda," Kyra got a look on her face.. "The ancient kings of Sparta would have been proud. It was a battle were the stakes were very high.."

"Wait.. You sound proud.. My father got that same tone in his voice when he talked about my brother," Susan looked at Kyra..

"You see Adrian doesnt think like the rest of the immortals.." Kyra took another sip.. "He changed the game Ivanova.. Yes I am proud.. As are Katherine, Cole, Alex Raven, Katya, and most of all Ceirdwyn. He was so young and full of himself.. " A huge smile comes over her face, "You see most of the males had dominated the game.. "

"Changed the game," Susan looked at Kyra..

"Yes.. My dear mortal woman.." She looks at her, "You see He was an American.. Not even a half century old.. His main issue was the fact that the rules of the game were real simple.. The problem was everyone had focused on one strategy.. Sword fighting.. "

"The Armor he wears when he knows there will be a fight," Susan Ivanova looks at Kyra..

Kyra scratches her shoulder, " He turned to us females to train him.. I slammed him over a thousand times Lt. Commander during our training.. I killed him about seven hundred of those times.." Kyra closes her eyes, "He refused to pick up a sword saying he wasnt ready or some such crap.."

"You developed a crush on him," Susan relaxed a little and drank.. "This Amanda he married.."

"She still hated him.. He wasnt giving up.." Kyra shook her head, "We all tried.. Ceirdwyn got the furthest.. Somehow he managed to not do anything.."

"You did not get mad at him," Susan Ivanova laughed.. "What did he say.."

"It was only passion of the moment.." Kyra downs the glass and grabs the bottles, "To the americans.." She drinks out of the bottle,"Now your man problems.. Look for the little things honey.."

Susan cheered with Kyra, "How did it get from hate to Marriage?"

"Jacob Kell.." Kyra shook her head, "Then about five months later.. That damn Creature.." Kyra scratched her shoulder, " Amanda's own stupidity.."

"What made Adrian Cleod so dangerous," Susan Ivanova stood up and got another old bottle of wine.. she poured them both more, "I mean you all have said he was young.. Surely they were more experienced.."

"Sometimes youth re-energizes the old," Kyra smiled.. "Lt. Commander.. We will finish this bottle and then I am going back to my quarters.." She polishes off the bottle she was drinking, "Yes.. they were all more experienced But Adrian just had the special quality.. He wasnt a pretty boy like Duncan or Colin.. But god.." She takes the poured drink, "Susan.. I have not seen men like that since Sparta."

**Red Sector**

**Babylon 5**

**Darieux Properties**

"They are Aliens," Roberts growls.. "Dilgar none the less.. Scum of the universe.. You are a traitor.."

The two female Dilgar have hidden behind Adrian..

Seven other humans had came up behind Roberts..

"You disgust me.." Roberts shakes his head, "Your grandfather fought them and killed.. Now your protecting them.."

"I am not protecting them.." Adrian gets an evil look in his eye, "I'm F$%^ing them.. Its all pink in the middle.." He see's the look on the faces of the wide eyed crowd.. As their faces change to anger and disgust, "Are you challenging me boy," Adrian got in Roberts face. He let an old military riot control rod fall to his side.

"You," Roberts goes back a few feet and lands on his back..

One of the others step forward and stops cold, "The weapon in your face is an old earth nine millimeter.. Circa World War Three.."

"Its fake," Roberts calls out..

Adrian pulls the trigger and a vase across from his shop on a vendors little kiosk explodes.. "Did I mention that General Octavius issued hollow points with white Phosphorus or some such crap.." The remains of the pot were burning as was the wall behind it.. "Now pick your buddy up.. He challenged me to a duel.. Block the hallway and do not let security by.."

"Mister it wont be fair," one of the men were upset..

"He called out my women.. Chased them through the alley.. Then he had the gall to say my Grand-daddy did not teach me.." Adrian Cleod was very cold, "No sir.. As the challenged I have the right.."

Roberts was very scared and had relieved himself,"I didnt know mister.. They are.."

Adrian pulled the trigger again.. Everyone jumped as the bullet left the gun and hit the Kiosk..

"We did not know your were keeping pets," Roberts was frozen..

"They are ladies.." Adrian shakes his head, "Your a numb nuts.." Adrian Quickly puts the gun in the closest mans face, "You loud mouth number two.. You tried to rob me.. Thats what this is.. A robbery.."

The man who craps himself is shaking.. "Roberts is just a.."

Adrian fires the gun in the air, "Do not try to leave.. I will be forced to hunt you down.. "

the ones trying to leave all froze when the gun fires in the air again.. The rest of the Aliens all have left quickly... The two Dilgar females stand behind Adrian..

"This is a citizens arrest.. Toss out all your weapons," Adrian growls..

"Your not a cop one of the human females speaks.." She gulps when Adrian walks up to her, "Please do not kill me.."

The baton knocks her upside the head, "I said toss your weapons out..NOW!"

Several weapons all come out and hit the ground.. Garibaldi's people come into the area quickly..

They start yelling at Adrian to get down..

"F$%^ you," Adrian responds.. "I have made a citizens arrest and under earth.."

One of Garibaldi's people tries to come up from behind Adrian..

Three minutes later Twelve of Garibaldi's people are laying on the ground with assorted injuries.. Adrian starts hand cuffing the people together.. Two minutes later he has finished handcuffing the security force..

Adrian walks over to the two Dilgar Females, "Ladies I apologize.."

Both females look down and in Dilgar, "We are daughters of the Warmaster Shi'lo.. Our ritual trades to another group have not been made official yet.. The Great Adrian Cleod the third is one of the Long Lived.. We will both accept to be your mate.."

In Dilgar, "Go inside my shop and we will talk.. No promises.."

"We only ask before your claims us as is your right," The Taller Female Dilgar responds.. "We contact our families and tell them.."

Adrian points at the shop..

Both Dilgar females respond with a nod yes and immediately enter the shop..

"As for you punks," Adrian takes one of the communicators.. He presses one of the buttons, "Oh darling dears.. Will someone but me through to the mad russian female..Lt. Commander so and so.." Adrian pulls the trigger.. "Tell her I am pressing charges against the security personnel and a group of humans who tried to rape two Dilgar females..I think the Security personnel are involved.."

The fire Control system finally kicks on..

"This is C and C.. You are not authorized," The voice tries to communicate..

"What ever," Adrian tosses the link into the fire.. Calmly he walks into his shop, "Ladies we have to talk.."

Both Dilgar females bow their heads..

Adrian silently cusses to himself..

**Conference Room**

**later on**

"Actually Commander.. I am really bored.. " He looks at Sinclair, "I am a free citizen of Earth alliance.. I have rights.. Little Micheal your men attacked me.. They are not dead so watch it.."

"My people found you with a contraband weapon," Garibaldi was very pissed.. "Its Garibaldi to you.. Just because you are who you think you are.. It doesnt give you special rights.."

Adrian sighed, "You complain of the Fascism home guard represents.. Your men did not ID themselves.. They Attacked.."

"The Two Female Dilgar have refused to speak in anything but Dilgar," Susan Ivanova looks at Adrian.. "The League of non-align worlds has been informed.. They are petitioning the council.. It appears they have shoty footage of Adrian Cleod defending the two Dilgar Females.. The Audio however is missing.."

December walks into the Conference room, "Mr. Cleod.. "

"The great and mighty Vorlons," Adrian looks at Sinclair.. "A funny point.. I was surrounded by bully's and defend myself.. Its always been my experience that law and order means what those in power want it to mean.. "

Sinclair narrows his eyes, "Earth Force is a little leery right now after the alien attacks.. Mr. Cleod you have made my day a lot harder.. "

"Adrian.." December glares at him, "Matters are very delicate.. "

"They are, are they.. With no disrespect to the law," Adrian Cleod looks at Garibaldi.. "Why did they attack first?"

"You were firing an antique gun with illegal ammo," Garibaldi growls..

"Your security officers showed up after my shop and person's were attacked.. That information your claiming showed up in a later part of the investigation.. I knnow your like your dad, you wont cheat so I know I am right on that.. Do you have any gun with my fingerprints on the firing pin," Adrian grins? "Mr. Garibaldi.. I am not your enemy.. You have no proof.."

Adrian stops cold.. He looks around the room and pauses..

"Mr. Cleod," Sinclair looks at him..

Adrian has his hands on his head.. "December.." He grabs Garibaldi. "Something is wrong.. Graces wife is dead.. "

Garibaldi has to hold up Adrian as he slants to him, "Garibaldi to Jack.. Crap.."

Sinclair hops on his link, "Jack.. Get Talia winters and find Sheena Grace.. Asap.."

**Post Endgame**

**Henderson County, Texas**

[URL=" watch?v=lHdXQAQHjd8"]Song of the South[/URL] is playing in the background..

"..The Clan MacLeod and its friends," Duncan MaLeod raised his chilled beer mug..

"Duncan.." Conner grinned, "I think we should give our Clan's descendant here his family colors.. Colin.."

"I cant believe the others ran.." Colin shook his head, "Adrian gets the secret initiation right.."

"F$%^ you and the other MacLeods on that point.." Adrian laughs as he tries to stand. Sitting back down,, "As long you cover the membership dues.. I am fine.."

Faith sat in Duncan lap's, "I cant believe you won.. You beat Jacob Kell.."

"Mam.." Adrian stood up half drunk, "Is it Faith or Kate.. Never mind.. I cant have this talk with you.. I have vested interest in the outcome.."

"Its all right Adrian, " Kate responds as she scratches her back over her shoulders.. "Duncan.."

"Kate.." Adrian stood up, "Enjoy your life with Duncan.. " Adrian pauses, "I have to go piss.."

Adrian walks out of the area to the restroom..

"Duncan.. " Faith looks at him, "What exactly happened?"

"Jacob Kell bit off more then he could chew," Colin had a look on his face.. "Octavius and Kortan ran.."

"We will keep an eye out for them Colin," Duncan spoke.. "Kate.."

"Shut up Duncan.." Kate kisses him, "Why is Adrian distant?"

Steven Keane sits down with his beer, "Love.. When it bite it bites.. "

Kyra drinks her beer and sighs.. "Lets hope he doesnt decide to try and impress her.. You all saw what happened when Flagg's apprentice tried to behead her.."

The men looked at Kyra..

"What.. He gouged his eyes out and cut his hands off," Kyra smiled.. "Its war. And yes boys we trained him.." Kyra closed her eyes, "The nude fighting was fun.."

"Nude fighting," Methos looked at Kyra .

"Yes gentleman.. We trained him physically," Kyra grinned and looked at Methos.. "He had more then a few conversations with us.."

"Beside look around, Robinson,Fielding, Graicus, and Kanagawa are upstairs with.. Well whoever is missing..." Cassandra looks at Methos, "Give me a few minutes Methos.." She takes her beer mug and sits in Methos's lap, "Just shut up.."

Methos is wide eyed..

Duncan looks At Faith and back to Cassandra half lit sitting in Methos's lap..

"Has anyone seen Ceirdwyn," Kyra calls out..

"Last I saw she was going outside," Colin responds..

"S#$%," Kyra answers..

**Back Inside**

**hours later**

**Den**

The fire was roaring as the rain fell on the tin roof, "Well the security system told me you were there.. Not bad.. Your getting rusty the record is five minutes for those locks."

Amanda walks in wet from the rain, "Cute.. I sat there picking the lock for ten minutes.."

Adrian takes another sip of his drink out of an old mason jar, " You can warm up by the fire.. Then go back to the main house.. Or I will.."

amanda starts to take off her wet clothes.. She sees Adrian close his eyes, "This is what you wanted isnt it.. You played a master game Adrian.. Every female in that house hates me and wont say a single word to me.. Several of the males have said nothing.. Only Duncan, Methos, and Kate are talking to me.."

"No game Amanda.." Adrian takes another sip, "I see some red puffiness.. Are you ok?"

"You damn well know what happened.. Kate came back into the house with those damn," Amanda shivered.. "Tears were falling from her face.. What did you do?"

"None ya," Adrian opens his eyes and takes a deep breath.. "Since there will never be a me and you.. I gave the Box to Kate because I have nothing to gain.. "

"This the part of the con were you smooth talk me.. I am naked and we fall passionately into each others arms," Amanda coldly responds..

"I thought you would get pissed and just steal the 1969 Spyder.. I left the Keys in the ignition.. Gassed it up with the title in the glove box.." Adrian sets his feet on the table and looks at the goose bumps on Amanda, "I do apologize.. " He takes a deep breath and makes Amanda Blush as he looks at her, "Ceirdwyn was in a bad spot when I rescued her.. I would be in a relationship with her except she is a dependent.." Adrian tosses Amanda a blanket..

Amanda wraps up in the blanket.. She walks over to the her purse and takes out keys," You really are an ass.." She tosses the keys on him, "Its probably stolen.. The title," She takes out of the title out and tosses it at him..

"Your keeping the cash.." He laughs, "You got the cameras but left the heat sensors old lady.."

She watches as he sips his drink, "what exactly did you tell Cassandra that she would take Methos upstairs.. And dont feed me that crap about wingman duties.."

"I do not know to be honest.. when she was training me I asked her how come so many drop dead gorgeous immortal women were not taken.." Adrian took a sip, "She told me their was a difference between a Lady and a whore.. I would eventually learn the difference.. Like love and lust.. I responded that what happens when they combine.."

Amanda laughs, "that was it.."

"No.. I also added that She and Methos had both changed.." Adrian smiled, "I made her promise me that if we lived through this crap she would talk with Methos.. Privately.. Well she got drunk and.."

"Wait.." Amanda looks at Adrian, "What did she make you promise.." She looks at Adrian, "You played this whole evening.."

"Amanda for some damn reason I am attracted to you," Adrian answered with a smile.. "I promised her I would tell you how I feel.."

Amanda narrowed her eyes, "Really.."

"Quit being stubborn," Adrian takes another drink.. "Can we sit and talk?"

Amanda eyes him.. She picks back up the keys, "I am keeping the car.."

"Thats fine.. I was giving you an easy out," Adrian responds.. "What do you want to know.."

Amanda sighs and sits down in the Lazy boy at an angle from Adrian, "This will not lead to anything.. " she catches Adrian looking at her and readjust the blanket, "Were did the money for all this come from.. "

"Flagg's bank accounts, a few cartels, corrupt cops, and a few other sources.. " Adrian takes a deep breath, "Yes I killed him on holy ground.. I figured out Jacob Kell's trick.." Adrian takes a deep breath, "He had Ceirdwyn nude in chains Amanda... I was trying to find allies against Kell.. The bastard also knew my name.. They knew my feelings Amanda.. Bastard asked me what I wanted.. He offered me you.."

"their is more to this," Amanda narrows her eyes.. "I heard you took Flagg's head in under ten seconds.. How did they know all of this?"

Adrian pauses, "Wait a second.. You are being nice.. Getting comfortable.. Your talking to me.."

Amanda smiles, "A friend of yours who has been married a long time.. She told me to at least talk to you.. She watched me disable the Camera's.."

"Mrs. de Valicourt.. She is playing match maker," Adrian shakes his head.. "I thought you said they where all cold to you.."

Amanda stands up and walks over to the couch.. She sits her feet up as she recovers with her blanket.. "I am after your money.. So keep going.."

**Cargo Bay Five**

**Babylon Five**

"Commander Sinclair," Tyra laughs.. "Malcolm you fool. You have been played.. I liked you Sinclair.. You too Ivanova..."

At her command four people appear out of thin air..

Commander Sinclair and Ivanova back up..

"Adrian.. Your the only other Immortal here.." Tyra draws her weapon, "Which one are.."

One of the masked men shoots Tyra with a stun, "Ambassador G'Kar.."

G'Kar grabs Malcolm not removing his mask, "Garibaldi.. He is not going anywhere.." G'Kar knocks Malcolm out cold and tosses him over his shoulder..

"Sheena.." Adrian catches her hand before the sword comes down, "Can you read her mind?" Adrian kicks away her weapon..

"You know I can t read immortal's mind.." Sheena Grace backs away in fear.. "Evil.. Its evil.."

Kyra stood up and a voice resonated, "Bravo Adrian.." She flicked her tongue out.. "You were to proud.. To hard to take we have Duncan.. We will get you.."

Garibaldi shoots Kyra again..

"the immortal is still out.. " Kyra laughs, "We are rearranging the deck.. " She looks to Sinclair, "If the Vorlons can cheat so can we.."

Sheena Gace is huddled in the corner..

Kyra attacks Adrian.. She falls to the ground with a bone breaking sound..

Adrian Sighs, "Go Sinclair.. I will deal with this.."

Garibaldi is standing over Kyra.. "Wait.. " Garibaldi takes a deep breath, "You said you were possessed.." Garibaldi takes out the restraints.. "I say we take her to someplace private and find out.."

"Mr. Cleod.." Sinclair speaks, "You have lived for centuries.. Will you respect my command and let me handle this my way.. "

"If we cant save her," Adrian responds coldly..

Garibaldi feeling something odd when he frisk the suspect down.. He takes out a knife and cuts Kyra's uniform.. A bloodshoot eye blinks.. "This is not a new part of your biology is it.."

Adrian closes his eyes as he cusses..

**Sol**

**hidden Facility**

"Yes duncan.. Why would I lie to," Kortan stands in front of Cassandra.. Duncan is on his knees, "Especially when the truth is so much more delicious.."

Duncan has a very evil look in his eye..

"Your in the middle of a dark quickening.. I could easily take your head," Kortan kicks Duncan's sword away.. "You see I am not lying to you.. The Vorlons set you and Adrian up.."

Duncan goes to grab Kortan but falls as electricity goes through his body..

"The MacLeods.." Kortan backs up and the electricity starts.. "You know they wanted to put a keeper on you.. I said no MacLeod.. You are a warrior and would find a way to remove it.. This however is outside your abilities.."

"Cassandra you betrayed me," Duncan glowers at her..

"My dear Duncan.. Your as bad as Methos.." Cassandra's eyes glowed, "You see the vorlons , While they pretend to be gods are more evil then you can imagine.."

"I do not believe you, "Duncan glowers as he fights his own emotions..

"Why do you think Amanda's grave is empty, "Kortan responds.. "We have the medical files Duncan.. Adrian spent a lot of money on the deal.."

Duncan swallows, "You made those files up.. Their fakes.."

"Duncan.. " Kortan shakes his head, "Your free to go.." Kortan laughs.. "Casandra.. He is off limits.. I have beaten him.." The little electronic device falls off Duncan..

"Free to go," Duncan stops.. "What are you up to?"

One of the Drakh tries to say something, but stops when Kortan's sword is at his throat.. "Leave Duncan.. I will arrange for you to go anywhere you want.."

"You know where Kate's body is," Duncan picks up his weapon.. "Kortan.. Do not turn your back on me.."

"Duncan.. They attacked Joe Dawson and took her body to.." Kortan coldly added, "I can only assume the Vorlons did it.."

"These Vorlons.." Duncan was very mad.. "No it is impossible.."

Cassandra looks away sad.. "Duncan.. Amanda was pregnant when you took her head.. "

"That is not possible," Duncan responded.. "this is .."

Cassandra tosses the files to the ground.. "Read them Duncan.. Doctor Gaicus and Doctor Chandel.. Peter and Grace did the procedure.. Read Duncan.. Amanda did not conceive it was artificial insemination.. They found several donors with similar genetic makeup and the same for Adrian's.."

"Thats not," Duncan read the files.. "No.."

"You took Doctor Gaicus head Duncan.." Kortan interjected, "They had over come the issues.. Amanda's womb took one egg.. Adrian has every right to kill you MacLeod.. I should send you to him.."

"Grace disappeared with what she new," Cassandra shook her head.. "Now.. Those test results are all we have left.. Do you know how many female immortals would come for your head Duncan.." Cassandra shakes her head..

"This.." Duncan stands up very mad and very confused..

"Of course if you stay.. We need your help," Kortan looks back.. "We are going after the Vorlons.. They have enemies.. Many enemies.."

"This is," Duncan cant look at the sonogram in front of him. "My god.. She always wanted children of her own.. I .. Killed them both.." He pauses, "Then who was .."

"Cassandra.." Kortan looked at Duncan.. "that is your call.. You and duncan are friends.."

"Who was the killer with the Dark Quickening because of the Alien.. I was told it was Amanda," Duncan looks at Cassandra.. "No.. Thats not.."

"Duncan.. She almost took Adrian's head," Cassandra sighed and her eyes lightly glowed.. Her voice went hollow ,"Kate was knocked out several times.. She was the killer Duncan.. Adrian just responded in his pain and grief.. He did not realize what she was.."

Duncan screams at the top of his lungs..

Outside the area Kortan grinned.. He see's Mr. Morden, "Now we have the highlander.. Let Cassandra work on him.."

"He truely believes he is in the middle of a dark Quickening," Morden shakes his head.. "Nicely done.. those fake documents where a nice touch.."

Kortan laughs.. "What part of me telling the complete truth as I knew it to Duncan MacLeod did you not understand.."

"Immortals can not have children," Morden responds with a confused look on his face..

"Yes .. As Adrian Cleod was famous for saying, those are indeed the rules Mr. Morden.." Kortan laughs as he walks away from Mr. Morden.. "To be so young Again.. Make sure my schedule is kept by the Drakh Mr. Morden.. Or you will pay.."


End file.
